The Orange Room
by GloriousVintageandOrange
Summary: A one-shot dribble about a post "orange" Alex and his love for his cruel new government job and his mental instability . Rated T for allusions to bodily functions and eyeing of body parts. UPDATED 5/20/2013 We are entering the end-game of this fic. Hope you're tuning in!
1. The Orange Room

The Orange Room

Upon entering an old building upon the grounds of some sort of secondary school, a familiar tiny figure creeped along the corridors and terraces of its insides. Stepping so lightly, so charmingly gleeful. The azure humors he bore darted back and forth, sizing up this place. The lights were on the fritz: making his steps looks super-humanly quick. He looked so unthreatening and perhaps even touch angelic. No one passing him in these walls would ever determine his past, his unspeakable deeds, or his game of metaphoric chess with the government. His government was compulsive, not wanting any messes on their clean, woven white carpet of a state. This tiny- former child, now Man often soiled their carpets with the spilling of blood and bodily fluids all over it. They tried to clean the mess but that just made it bigger and more foul smelling. They had to hire a professional to get the stains out. They had to treat the stain maker as if he had done no wrong and even reward him for accepting a bargain so that the government's carpet would never been stained again ( at least where company could see it).

Juvenile Whip.

This was his official title. He, which is being Alex.

Alex enjoyed his title. "Whip". He basically served as a disciplinary officer that was legally allowed to use force on minors that were getting involved in risky activities. The government heads thought this was an appropriate job for him, seeing as he knew the spots to engage in these activities. He had followed a rather homely and rude young female into this secondary school. He almost had her in a pair of cuffs and ready to send into the very bowels of the beast that he was hurled into not too long ago. This ugly thing was slippery; she would have to be a special case of excessive force. Just as he thought he was back on her trail, something wonderful took the grimace off of his muzzle.

Alex's ears were bombarded with a familiar tune. He knew this, because he knows all of lovely- lovely Ludwig Van's pieces. He muttered to himself, as if he were speaking to his brain, to let it know what it was they were hearing.

"_Moonlight Sonata…third movement…"_

The annoying soomka that deserved some discipline had to wait, he had to know who was playing this, and he had to know it right then!

His pacing up the rubber lined linoleum stairs were almost in rhythm with the piano's notes. He'd not paid any mind at all that he had bumped into several people, causing them to fall down the stairs, like some sort of sundries that are unimportant to a child that was searching for the sweets. He finally reached the building's practice floor, the hall was lined with them, tiny rooms of pianos for the music students to practice in. Each door painted a different loud color. He spied several chairs outside of these rooms. He assumed that they were for those waiting in line to play next, but they were never used for that, not ever.

He followed the echoing until it became a crystal pure sound in his ears, and he found it odd, how he couldn't open this orange painted door in front of him. This door leads to the player behind the sound.

Was it because he knew it would mean that the player would have to cease, and end the movement before it was over? Or did he feel that the person playing wouldn't even be there, that all of this was in his head. The latter could not be true, No, never!

He had been having quite the talking's with Mr. Deltoid, the version he knew when he was younger. He lies in his king-sized bed at night, just conversating away with him. His parents are no longer in his dwelling with him (thanks to the carpet cleaners), so he talks as long as he pleases.

"_Naw' it wasn't that bad today. Had a few brattys, but it was their first offense so I just gave em' a horrorshow of a flogging. I dare say they won't be on my beat ever again."_

"_Did you tell them about you, Little Alex? Tell them about the wonderful things you could make them see, yes?" _

"_No, sir. I can't do that any longer. Got in a grandiose amount of troublin'. Made the malchicks take a britva to their yarbles, they said." _

"_You are mad, Little Alex, yes? You know I'm not really here, but you act like I am. That sounds quite mad to me." _

"_You're only mad if you don't acknowledge it, I acknowledge you, and I know you're not here, but you are. We're insane when we stop listening to each other."_

Back to the orange door, now.

The sound has stopped. He swings the door open. Its orange hues looking like dimmed embers gasping for oxygen. He stepped back a bit at what he came upon.

A female, quite different from the one he was supposed to be tailing. She sat in front of a grand and lavish piano.

She turned around so quick; it was hard to look at a tiny thing like this move so quickly. If she had slid off of the slick piano-bench's wood finish he would have taken full advantage of her being on the ground.

They merely just stood there, staring, analyzing, observing. He gripped the handle on the door, ready to shut it and lock it, if the non-sickness enduceing desire came upon him.

"_That was you, playing that, yes?" _

She did not remove her sunglasses, or her coat. He found this rude.

"_Yes, it was. I wasn't disturbing you, was I? I had heard they keep these up here. It's been so long since I played. I had to, it's a need now. I know that's hard to understand." _

A wide grin came upon his fleshy cherub visage.

"_I understand, like breathing. I've had needs, still do. I don't get to indulge as much as when I was a schoolboy. The composer of your piece there, is one of 'em"_

She stood, not liking the feeling she was sensing from this one. He wasn't erratic, like all the other college boys she knew. Perhaps he wasn't in college, but then why was he even here?

He was so...frozen, so calm,** too** calm. As she looked into his unmoving, unfeeling eyes, she could feel him thinking about her. She felt imaginary arms feeling her all over, like phantom limbs that phased out of his eyes. She didn't know what manner he was thinking about her, and she had no desire to. She grabbed her white shoulder-purse and started for the doorway he was blocking. She met him.

The silence again, the phantom arms had themselves wrapped around her twice, not letting her budge. Her hands shook slightly, like one after a near-hit car accident ; the thought of it still racing through you the very feeling of the moment that could have changed everything still attaching itself to you. She took a light breath and nervously opened her rosebud mouth to speak.

"_Excuse me, please."_

…Please…

She asked him, politely. She was a good person. She had a soul, and no sin from what he could decipher, but he would have to examine her much closer if he were to be sure of that. This little femme intrigued him, like a pet would intrigue its master.

She shifted out of the orange room and the sensation she felt, sent her mind into an absolute panic.

The male was gripping her wrist, preventing her from moving any further.

"_You've left your grocery bag, Little Sister."_

A cool wash of relief came over her and she went back in to get it. Quickly getting back out of the room before he could block her again.

"_Oh, I suppose I'm just a little shagged from today. I've got this social my flat mate and I are hosting. Must be my sub-conscious creeping up on me."_

A brow would rise. The male was eyeing her turquoise stocking coated legs and how much they looked like a gravity dismissing waterfall, in their fluid motions. He quickly darted back up to her face, he wanted to see her eyes, and he wondered what color they were. Those sunglasses would be flicked off quickly if he could restrain her somehow.

He queried to her.

"_You don't want to go?"_

He spoke like some sort of authority figure, like a father or a guardian uncle. Which sent one drop of shiver down her spine, her cheeks tinted a small hue of pink at this thought. She prayed he wouldn't see her reaction to such a simple question.

She replied with a cold, dead-pan retort.

"_No, I hate things that haven't a point." _

She spoke while she was backing away from him. She stopped when he subtly stepped one foot forward, as if he had stepped on some sort of button that switched her legs into the off position. She had a perfect look for a victim on her face. She did not hide her feelings. He enjoyed that very much.

"_Your name?"_

She had hesitation, very pregnant.

"_..Gypsy, Yours?" _

"_Alex." _

"_I'll be going now, Alex. If that's alright." _

"_Good- speed, Gypsy."_

_Author's Notes :_

_In my mind Gypsy looked something like a young Goldie Hawn. Very Nymph-ish , and slight._


	2. A Phantom Play

( Authors Note : Okay , so due to a very nice and heartfelt review of the first chapter I've decided to add another. I've ended it so if no one really cares for it , it can end here. It can also be further taken if people like it as well. I need to do some house keeping as well . In all of these chapters , unless further mentioned Alex is allways dressed in his blue pin-striped suit he wore in the film. Gypsy is usually dressed in a soild color jumper and tights. I'll let your imaginations pick the colors. If you've forgotten. I've based Gypsy's appearence on a young Goldie Hawn from the 1970's. Look her up , she was so stunning.)

( Once again. I do not own Mr. Burgess' characters. I do own Gypsy.)

2 : A Phantom Play

Sluggish..tiresome..and as annoying as a broken record..

Introduction to Sound Theory

She had heard this lecture many times before... cresendos and decresendos...redardanos...forte...piano forte...

She praised Bog , when the bell rang for this lecture to end. She had allways found it odd that there were bells inside of a secondary school.

She that is , being Gypsy.

They were all consenting adults now , they should'nt have to have a bell to tell them it's time for class , or that class is over.

She was allways the last one out of the classroom. She allways was careful to not leave anything behind. Ever since she had the encounter , three months ago , with The Orange Room.

She snapped together the buttons on the top of her shoulder-purse , and took a moment to adjust her knitted berret that slouched so that it was lazily to the side , as if she were silently saying to the world.

" I am meek , I have no mouth , but I feel that I must scream"

She enjoyed looking like a tormented artist. Even though she was only slightly tormented in reality.

She walked out of the empty lecture hall and didn't even notice a pair of large eyes watching her form but only a few feet away admist the shuffle and buffle of human traffic in the 2nd floor Music Building Hallway.

He had been watching her for about one month.  
He made no attempt to make himself known. He enjoyed spying on this one.

He that is , being Alex.

Her life was like those simple little antique toys known as Rubix Cubes. She allways had to shift herself to try to find the color that fit. He kept a log of her routines, her classes , her favorite places.

In the evening, he would stay hidden and silent and listen to her play on the many pianos on the 3rd floor in the Music Building.  
He found it so amuseing that she would'nt go near The Orange Room.

He would shut his eyes and viddy the beautiful pictures of himself strangleing her.

He wondered if she would try to scream.

Her scream would be lovly , like her speaking voice.

But if he did kill her , she would'nt ever play again.

Like a broken toy , she would be useless.

Then a realization.

and popping open of the eyes.

" Mr. Deltoid , I've viddy'd the most wonderful play.."  
He began to see her as a toy. Something to bring him pleasure , happiness. Something for him to dress up , and make up anyway he wanted. She would play Ludwig Van for him as he entered his home. A nicely prepared dinner would await him on the table in the kichen. His now tastefully decorated apartment would be sparkling clean. This Gypsy would be dressed in the gitchyest dresses, no trousers, except if it was chilly and she had to leave his "palace" ( on his order of course).

After Dinner she would have the honnor of accompaning him to his sleeping quarters. He would also choose one of his lady-prisoners that were being held in his dwelling to join them. He also figured silently in his mind that if this Gypsy couldn't cook he'd find a girl to do the cooking. He did after all have two of them chained in his old room. It never occured to him to put any of them to use except for " The ol' in-out , in-out "

On his walks to his home he would gleefully hum to himself , comforting his stress with thoughts of lovly silk-sheeted nights of bondage with that Gypsy.

He was watching her , not for his own amusement , but for a break in his play to seize her.

It was in the day-time when Alex's Play would begin it's first act.

"Gypsy! , look. They've electric vermillion shadow.."

The smaller female would be mulling over skin creames at the overly lit-up cosmetics counter that the two females occupied.

" Wonderful , Tracy..now you can call your Soomka-esque inspired wardrobe complete , yes?.."

A hand covered her pouty mouth..not for her quip , but for the way she ended it..that was how that Alex ended his sentence..

...She stood there , frozen as if she were watching a painful flim. She could still feel those phantom arms on her , she felt them lifting the back of her skirt and unbuttoning her blouse at the same time. At night when she slept she could feel them on her. She could almost 100 percent be assured that they've crept into her room and pulled down her undergarments. Allways curious and explorative those phantom limbs of that Alex.

Her grip on the tube of cream she held tightend until the pressure gave way and the white substance splattered all over the saleswoman behind the counter. She quickly snapped back when the offended screams of the sales woman woke her from her trance.

" You..what on earth is matter with you? You're paying for that tube you little space case'd tart! "

The tiny barret'd female's face was the same color of the eyeshadow that her dear friend had commented on , she had fled the scene of this embaresstment to leave Gypsy to fend for her self.

" I'm very sorry , Madam. I..I'm just not feeling very well ..H-How much is it? "

" 5,000.00 p "

" I-I'm afraid that I don't have that much on my person."

While this fiasco played out. The large eyes of not-so-little Alex viddy'd all of the gruesome details. He smiled at her dead-pan quips to her so-called- friend. She had a sharp sliver tounge , he liked that.

He didn't know what exactly it was that made her stand there so still. He at first worried if she had spotted him but her lack of movement eased his mind. His eyes went wide in amazement when the creame splattered all over the old woman behind the counter. His eyes rolled to the back of his head to imagine a gruesome scene. This little incident gave him such inspiration for a horrorshow of an evening.

He unpocketed his badge and with such authority and mandacity that his cane represented steped forward to the scene that the two women were makeing.

The embrassed little female was trying to set up some sort of payment plan , but the older woman would not hear of it. Then she felt something on her..something cold and emotionless. It made her pulse race and her insides tremble with sheer terror.

She felt the hand of Alex on her shoulder , she held her breath when he spoke in that loud outside voice of his.

" Something troubling us ladies?"

He showed his badge to the sales-woman and she breathed a sigh of releif.

" Thank heavens..Officer , this young woman has defamated my character , and wasted a very expensive tube of H.A.L. Skin Creame and she refuses to pay for it!"

Despite her state of complete fear and paranoia , Gypsy corrected the old woman.

" But Madam , I said I would if you would allow me to pay for it in small installments. I'm a college student and haven't m-much m-money."

The male put his hand on the older woman's shoulder as well.

" Now ladies , I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. We'll off to the station and see if we can solve this matter civilly, right right?"

Gypsy's eyes went wide and she looked at the man who's hand was on her boney shoulder.

He looked down at her and the phantom limbs came out of his brilliant blue eyes and strangled her, forbidding her to resist coming along.

A Juvinille Whip is given all police-powers. They can arrest and detain as they see fit. They are also given patrol sirens in their autos to signify their standing. Alex had no worries about the old woman fleeing , but he knew That Gypsy wanted to run from him as fast as she possibly could. He kept her from ruining this act by keeping an arm around both of her shoulders, In the outer-world this scene was quite normal looking , if not slightly touching. On the inner-world however , it was twisted and mutalated. Alex's grip on her shoulders pained her , he was digging his nails into the fabric of her blouse and into her skin.

" Would it be alright if we stopped at my aparty-ment first , ladies? I'm out of the proper forms for this kind of thing at the office. Just a quick..in-out ...nothing more.."

The imaginary sat on a bench watching his little Alex tote away the prized quarry. In his mind he conversed with him as he strolled.

" Be careful not to pull the petals off of this rose too quickly , little Alex."

" It's not her petals that will be torn this evening , Sir. I'm just following your example. Teachin' right n' wrong and the like."

He smiled and nodded assuredly to the man that was even really there.

and then again..a conversation that never really took place , can never really end.


	3. Queries

" I don't see why we could'nt just wait in your auto , Officer. This is all coming out of my pay. I get paid on comission I'll have you know!.."

" It would weigh far too much on my sense of justice if something tragic were to be-fall you , Missus. Better to play it safe than sorry...Here we are. Home Sweet , and all that."

Pristine sliver and white occupied most of the space of Alexander De'Large's apartment. All of his light fixtures were sliver with large with two breast shaped white bulbs in them. Many scantily clad women in portraits graced his walls. They were in black and white , but enough skin could be seen to tell the gender of these idols of lust.

The saleswoman walked inside the apartment. The one called Gypsy only stood at the treshold. Keeping her eyes on how the old woman's green hair contrasted against the white walls of Alex's dwelling.

He heard the clumsy clankity clank of the old woman's shoes , but not soft little clicks of that Gypsy's. He turned around to see if she had fallen behind , or been so bold as to run off.

He smiled when he saw her only standing there.

Even though they were a mere distance from each other , there were worlds between them.

"Don't be shy , little sister. We all won't be long in here."

She took in a deep breath and took a step over the treshold of the apartment. She turned around to look behind her , as if for the last time. She gasped when the male had made his way over to her , only centimeters away from her. It was now she realized how much taller he was than she , a little Gypsy.

He reached inward of her , and pulled his door shut.

The echo of the latch catching the door way echoed like a gunshot in her mind.

She would never forget it.

" Can't have any devils creeping inside here , can we , Little Sister?.."

Soild amber eyes stared up at him. Sure of themselves.

" ...No. We don't need anymore than we have already."

This resulted in a loud bellowing laugh from the male that loomed over her.

It cut through her like a knife.

She felt the phantom's once again feel of her.

The old woman had made herself comfortable in Alex's livingroom. She was seated in a comfortable chair that was in the suggestive shape of a woman's figure. She kept looking at her watch and when she was finally aggrivated beyond the breaking point she yelled out.

" Can we please hurry this up ? I have a child I'm TRYING to put through school."

Alex's only responce was a subtle finger to his lips , as he looked at that Gypsy. Takeing a breif opportuinity to get a good look down the front of her blouse.

She could feel his looking , and it made her writhe.

That made him shiver.

He leaned his head down , whispering so softly into her ear , while putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezeing painfully. He asserted himself as the one in control of this play.

" I'm going to turn the power off. Go have a seat in the sitting area , and we'll viddy something real , horrorshow."

Alex brought his cane up to view and unsheathed just a glimmer of the daggar it incased.

" And lets not get too brazen and bazoomy , my lovly. "

Her eyes went wide , she stared at the relfection of them in the steely weapon. This was happening..it wasn't a dream..this was reality.

" We're nice and sparkling , now..right right?.."

"..Right right.."

She did as commanded , and she took a seat next to the older female on an orange stool , thats cushion was shaped like breasts , to match the lights of course.

" Where the devil have YOU been? ... You must be on some sort of medication to be so spaced-out all the time."

The blonde one only heaved a sigh and let her false eyelashes fan down to the tops of her cheek bones.

" Madam , I wish that I was. I truly , madly, deeply do.."

As soon as that sentence was uttered the lights in the house went off. This made the older lady groan in frustration. Alex made quite a convinceing mad dash down the hall to his sitting area.

" Ladies , I am quite sorry , but the power in the "ole building's gone out. We can't get out because the locks on the front door are electric. Afraid we're closed in tight till the lights come back to us."

" Well thats just fine and dandy. When we get out of this I'm going to report you to your supiriours!"

Alex couldn't help but smirk.." When we get out.." ...How funny this old soomka was.

" Don't fret Missus! , I'm sure Miss Gypsy can keep us entertained. She's a college student , working towards a music degree. She's a fine one at the piano. Her school is on my beat and I've heard her play many a time , I have."

Alex gave a gestureing point worthy of a dictator towards a velvet covered contraption in the corner of the sitting room.

With a blank face the slender Gypsy stood and uncovered the thing he was pointing at.

She steped aback a bit at the sight of it.

Alex gave a huge grin at her shock..

" A 20th century Electric Organ..This is an antique.."

" Give us a tune , Little Sister. How about something along the lines of Fur Elise by Ludwig Van, yes?"

The smallest one did not protest , nor look back at him , she merely sat at the instrument and began to play the music the master wished.

Alex closed his eyes and leaned back in a large white chair , his eyes shutting. He would open his eyes, then the old woman so blatantly interupted his visions of lovly nude women pawing at his every inch of skin. " This is ridiculous.."

Now was the time..the time for some wonderful ultra-violence.

Alex stood , without saying a word and sliped himself behind the older woman and brought his cane around the front of her and gave a quick pulling back to cut off her air supply. Alex would continue this subtle torture until the old woman passed out, which was just in the nick of time for the end of the song.

" Is she...gone?.."

Gypsy turned around to look down at the woman on the floor.

" No , Little Sister..only sleeping..but she'll be viddying some real horrorshow pictures soon , she will. ..Now..before she pops her eyes to the open...you're going to go into my closet..and put on one of the white dress shirts that are in there. Only that , if it's not too much trouble for you. You'll then come back out here and we'll start our lesson. I'm giving you one minute.."

"..Lesson?...In what?.."

"..59...58..57.."

The one called Gypsy ran down the hall trying to find his room. She made the correct assumption that the room with the large white tinted bed was indeed his bed-chambers. She wasted no time in undressing herself completly. She was buttoning the shirt when he was pratically screaming at her.

" THIRTY..TWENTY-NINE..TWENTY-EIGHT.."

She ran back out to the former place they were gathered.  
She put her hand over her mouth at the display he had ready for her.

"..Alex..No..."

The sight she came to was someting that would scar her mind , and leave her with a case of insomnia for days on end.

Alex was undressed himself , only wearing his undergarments. He had also undressed the old woman , and bound her like an animal. They were like actors on a stage with no qualms or morals.

" You'll be greatful to your Bratty one day for this , Little Sister. Oh you will indeed...Your embarassment has given me such a sladky ideal it has.."

" Before our dear Baboochka comes to..we're going to learn some-things we are.."

He walked toward her and guided her to the couch. Even a slight grazing of contact from him made her jitter with panic. As she sat she instinctivly crossed one leg over the other and she was met with a slight diciplinary hit to her thigh from his cane.

The surprize was what made the sting burn so deeply.

" Keep those open please. I like to viddy whats in-between."

She did as she was told and she squirmed slightly at his pulling up of the dress shirt she wore. Her lower self was now exposed to the inner-world he had made here.

" There..much better , Right right?"..

" ...Right-right.."

He stared at her reveal and she whimpered softly feeling the phantoms enter her now..it was so awful..she felt ill.

" Miss Gypsy..I'm going to ask you some queries..I would be very pleased if you would do us the soild of answering honestly..and in..Yes..or No..Viddy , that?"

He ended his sentence with a tilting of the head. She nodded to him , another hit to her legs , she whimpered.

" Yes..Alex.."

He leaned back , relaxing himself a bit..

" Alright - Alright...Lets start with the basics..."

" Are you virginal? .."

" Yes"

" Dobby...Are you on any contraception?.."

" Yes"

" Are you virginal of your mouth?.."

" No."

" Did you love the malchick you gave that to?"

" Yes"

" Has a man ever rooker'd with your downstairs? "

" Yes"

" Was it the same man you mouth'd?"

" Yes"

" Have you ever been examined by a Devotchka-Doctor?.."

"..No"

" Dobby!..I've been examined in a similar fashion. We'll get that rabbit right out of the way!, We will. "

"...W-Why?...What does that have to do with anything?.."

Alex stood , still walking so proudly with his cane. He was whistleing a random tune , digging out a small flashlight from a candy dish on the table. He then pulled out a pair of latex gloves from the small drawer on the end-table near that Gypsy.

" Standard procedure , Little Sister. Whenever I have a lady to stay over I allways make sure she's clean. You never know if Devtochka's are telling the truth about that sort these days. All you have to do is lay on this table , I'll have a look , and we'll wake up our Baboochka for today's lesson."

He tapped his cane on the said coffee-table. She looked to him..so sad..but more terror was on her face than anything.

" Little Sister..You have my word..I'll only look. If I do anything more. I give you permission to slice my yarbles off of me right here."

She had a hunch that he wouldn't make such a statement without truly meaning it. She was the only one there ( mentally ) after all. With the last bit of her morality she fulfilled his request and shakeingly laid down.

He unbuttoned the dress shirt before snapping on the gloves. He snapped them extra loud so it would pain her.

He parted her lower limbs and looked at the being between them. He clicked on the tiny flashlight and examined her being. Prying apart her petals to look at the smaller ones. He then tilted her lower half slightly and shined the intruding light into her exit of life. She closed her eyes tightly for all of this. When it was him touching her , it stung a thousand fold more powerful than a phantom.

" Very lovly ...Alright , all done then."

Gypsy sat up and buttoned the shirt back up.

Alex gave a swift kick to the older woman , and she let out a cry.

" Wakey-upy , Baboosky. It's time for a demonstration." 


	4. Human Nature

The old woman was stubborn to fully awaken.

The one called Alex gave a sudden snap of a thud from his cane to her gut and a loud agony came out of her and she struggled to lift her head up at the young man , which was hard to do in the way she was tied up.

The lower whites of her tired old faded eyes could been seen stretching and straining to move her pupils to the grinning half naked young man. His face was a like a jackal's , a demon's. Something so evil and vile , he looked like to her.

A pitiful whimpering cry came out of her and she mumbled out in a old fuzzy tone :

"Oh my God...Oh my GOOOD"

This earned another hit from the cane. The male rested his hands on the top of the instrument of choice. He tilited his head down at the older woman. His head patroniseingly shakeing for a few moments. The one called Gypsy only stood there as this played out. Her hand protectivly over her mouth, trying to keep herself from letting out any bursts of agony herself. Her made up eyes were starting to tear up , and she could barely see the two others infront of her . She could only see the afternoon sun gleaming off of Alex's auburn curls as he moved his head.

" tsk tsk tsk..Even when they're grey and slapper they don't have any manners. You're the visual aid in this little demo , my dear 'll not speak again unless you'd like your gullet stuffed with a rubber sherrie. Hmm?"

Nothing more would come out of her mouth except screams from then on. He moved again. Whenever this Alex would move the smallest one in the room would not take her eyes off of him. She wanted to try to figure out why he was doing this , why her , and why this poor old woman..

Alex walked over to the book case which house a large collection of busts of men he admired. Each bust was somehow decorated with something out of the ordinary. The bust of Caligula was adorned with laytex condom wrappers fashioned to look like a wreathed crown that the emporers of then wore. His hand moved to the bust of Ludwig Van Beethoven and removed two false eyelashes that was stuck to it's left eye's lids.

That Gypsy's head would tilt sligtly..wondering what on earth he was doing..was he getting them for her to wear? The old woman perhaps?

...A wicked grin graced his face when he turned to face the small woman. The slowness of his movement , the stare..that cold..frigid stare..it was other worldly , he didnt look real , he did not look like he was of this world , all he did was place two false eyelashes on his left eye..how could that possibly make him so other-worldly frightening? ...

He steped lively over to her and slid his cane to the small of her back , holding the other end of it with his free hand , and slowly moved it toward himself , forceing her to move toward him. She was up against him now. Her forhead was on the crook of his nose. She was holding her breath , trying to make herself as little as possible in his space. His mouth was right above hers , she could feel his words as he spoke them , he spoke in such a low , but stern tone.

" Tell me , Little Sister...Did what happened today at the marketplace , embarass you? humilitate you?.. The way she just..yelled at you , makeing people think such bolshy things about you. Dosen't it want to make you want to make it square?..Make HER feel so GULITY about assumeing such a terrible messel about you?"

That Gypsy's eyes where shut , not from his closeness or the uncomfortable excitement of his pressing onto her being. She wanted to take her mind somewhere else , but his loud outbursts prevented that , she responded in a surprizeingly lucid tone , she was a little shakey trying to get it started , but she did everything in her tiny power to look as if she was keeping a level head.

" She did...make me feel awful. But she is human. We..are human. We have flaws and chips in our shells that make us that way. She is a mean person , but perhaps she has to be to survive. Everyone has someway of surviving. I do it by playing...I escape , I'm not as brave as she is , to face the world head on. I instead run away like a child , to my room..and let my music take me away from all the darkness."

A disturbing silence came over the room..for a good minute. That Gypsy could only hear the beating of the man's heart , only smell his spiceful and warm aftershave , only see a still mouth when she opened her eyes.

The older woman closed her eyes as the other female spoke. She had been cruel to the wrong person and now she was paying for it in abundance. She swore to herself if she made it out alive she would show her appology to the young woman , maybe have her over for tea. Form a bond with her , maybe have a relationship with her like a mother would a daughter , maybe in a few months introduce her to her nephew and watch them have a normal family life..if she got out , if..she got out..

Both of the women jumped slightly when a laugh came from Alex.

" Brave is she?..HUMAN is she?..Well lets all be human together then , Little Sister. Lets all face the world , and surVIVE!"

Alex grabbed that Gypsy by the back of her cropped flaxen hair. Dragging her over to the old woman and threw her down , resulting in a small yelp of fear.

This tiny woman , was standing out to him. She spoke like the prison chaplain from his days of sorrow in that steel box.

He again saw Mr. Deltoid , sitting on the now empty couch. He conversed with him in his mind once again. He only stared at the empty couch as this went on inside of him.

" Quite a philosopher , eh Alec-boy? .. She is quite the oddity. She's not behaved like a Nadsat Young Adult would , is she? She's like nothing you've ever seen?..Hmmm? "

" She is very intellegent , Sir . She has a strong will..very nice and tight , she is. She will be difficult ...that she will. "

" Why is it you follow her , Little Alex? Are you attracted? ..but of course you are..a pretty young face allways has you raceing for the tunnels...Perhaps you're ...envious?..of her musical talents?...Her peace?...Maybe it's you that wants the peace , Little Alex. But you won't let yourself have it...why?.."

" I think it's time you left us be for a while , . We have some viddying to do.."

He snapped back to his apartment. He looked down at the girl and grinned. She cowered her face away with her hands and Alex threw down his cane and ripped them from her face and yelled with much anger.

" NEVER. ...Hide yourself from me...Your fear is unessesary as it is..I'm not going to give you the ol' in-out-in-out ...just yet..anyway..but you are going to help me teach her how it feels to have something truly rejuvenating all over..her...visage.."

The next few moments were spent in silent terror , pleasure , and humilitation. He kept a firm grip on her hair as she moved. Giving her a nasty tug if her movements were not to his likeing. Her musician's hands were not used to moving this way , and he let many things slide , this time.

If the older woman's movements where uncouth , she was punished with a swift beating of his cane. She was to remain still , until the rejuvenation that Gypsy worked so hard to bring forth broke free all over her face.

Alex then dragged out the old woman , to dispose of her in a manner that Gypsy would never know of. She just saw two people go out of the apartment and one come back . Half naked , skin splattered with blood.

He returned to find the only remaining female , the female who's only artice of clothing he had removed from her. He imagined she was quite shaken by now.

She was curled on his couch in a fetal position. He crouched down and tried to get a look at her..he met one of her eyes and gave a slight huff of amusement . He wiped off a bit of the blood with an index finger and held it to her lips. Out of function she accepted it and he smiled a wicked smile.

" The next time...you'll come with me..when it's time to dispose of them.."

" Why..did..we...you...Why Alex?..Why did she have to die?..She only acosted me.."

" It matters not , what they do , Little Sister..It matters on who they are...who they viddy themselfs to be..She was a bolshy bezoomy baboochka..who thought only of her status in society..Society dosen't belong to them..it belongs to us.."

" Us?..."

" Yes , You..me..all the other great thinkers. Now..you'll give me your arm."

That Gypsy didn't dare to disobey him now. She shakeingly gave over her limb and he opened yet another in-table drawer and pulled out a needle full of some sort of blue fluid. She gave out a fearful yelp , from the unknown he was injecting to her..before she could even open her rosey mouth to question what it's contents were she fell into a deep sleep. He had only given her a seditive to put her out for a few hours. Anymore ultra-violence and she would be too mentally torn to be of any use to him. He lifted the tiny form into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He laid her ontop of his covers and opened a dresser drawer full of camisoles and panties. They were folded so neatly , each the same style , just in different colors. He choose yellow for little Gypsy's color. He sliped these things over her curves and tucked her in.

He leaned over to watch her sleeping self.

"...I wonder what you dream of..in that brilliant gulliver of yours , Little Sister..Do you dream of music?...of angels?...of human nature?.."

He dwelled on his last words..Human Nature...He looked down at the sleeping female. If she were awake she would feel the phantoms on her mouth and chest.

He lifted a delicate and polished hand , inspected it's perfectly manicured nails before lifting it to his lips..then turned down the lights and walked out of the room , locking his bedroom door on the outside as he left.

It would be early evening before that Gypsy finally stirred. She rubbed her grogy head and sat up slowly. The room was slightly dark and it was hard to see when she finally woke herself up enough. She heard a few noises outside the locked door that prevented her from ventureing into further places in his apartment. She heard the slight high-ended barritones of Alex and another male , a deeper toned male she had never heard before. She slipped back down to her covers and listened carefully to the men talk.

" Just as I said , Director , Sir. I had'em both here , we filled out some o' the ol paper-stacks and they were off to their next venture they were."

" They must have run into some trouble on their way home then. Such poor specimens women are..especially the very old and the young and pretty..."

" Are we to file a missing persons then , Sir? , Or wait till their fams give us a ring about them?.."

" No , not yet , Alex. They've only been missing for 6 hours , maybe one or both will turn up by tomorrow. You call the station if anything's a miss then...Hm?...Say..thats odd..your bedroom's closed up..got someone over? eh?~ , eh?~ "

" Haha~ Not quite , Sir. Got a friend from out of town sleepin off too much o' the liquid courage , Sir."

" Aaah...I see..well I'll be off then. I'll see you on the 'morrow , Alex. "

The smaller male showed the larger one out and bid him goodbye. He closed the door and locked it , and turned to go to his room once more , whistleing a random tune. He unlocked it and that Gypsy turned over , feining sleep so he would not think that she evesdropped on her captor.

The lights slowly brightend up and he sat at her bedside gently tapping her cheek to awaken her.

" Come on then , Love. Get up. I'm sure that tiny gullet of yours is empty , right right?.."

"..Right right.."

He knew the side effects of the drug he had given her , and he knew she would not be able to walk very well for a few minutes after wakeing , so he took both of her hands and helped her up. She groaned from her acheing groginess and stumbled into him , earning a hearty but cruel laugh from the man.

" You're quite a light-weighter you know that?..."

She pained to speak , she refused to be a moaning stumbling doll for him to poke fun at.

" Never been...drugged..before"

Alex smiled and softly patted her lace coated back and lifted both of her legs and carried her back into the living room, placeing her in a comfortable chair , she yet again crossed a whippet thin leg over the other , and Alex gave her a punshing "twap" to her thighs once more , leaving another perfect line shaped bruise on her legs.

" What did I tell you?...Open. , Little Sister."

" I'm sorry...I'm trying to..w-wake up..can I put one ankle..behind the other , then?...I..hate sitting like a man...I find it..rude for women to do tha..."

Alex gave a sneer at her drug enduced confession and he nodded,

" I believe that'll be fine. ..Now..what does Miss Gypsy like to eat for supper ?.."

" I usually just have a bit of greens and chai..I can't afford much else."

Alex shook his head.

" Right , pitiful..You can't have much since that drug's not's completely out of your gutti-wutts just yet..I'll phone us in some Oriental. In the mean-while..we're going to take advantage of this lose state you're in.."

Gypsy made a whimpering sound and shut her eyes , smalling herself once more. Alex gave another laugh at her frightfull-ness.

" Just talk , deary Thas' all. You've got quite the perverted little razzodock, you know that? "

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her head wanting to fall back into sleep.

"..Ain't that the pot callin' the kettle black.."

Alex gave another laugh.

" I believe you and I are going to get along , Just fine."

Alex was now clothed. He sported a bright red dress shirt , with a flamboyant baby blue ascot knotted at the side. White trousers and sharp looking brown boots. The Eyelashes were absent and back upon the Beethoven bust. She didn't notice before , but he was a snappy dresser , This Alex. She also took notice of how well he had cleaned the livingroom. The result of her hulimiation had left some stains on his carpet. She watched him as he moved to close the curtains , darkening the room.

She was still groggy. She felt like she had just had some sort of major surgery , and she was recovering from it. She was formed back together and yet still not completely soild. Her eyes went to lighter he flicked on and lit one candle and set it on the organ that she had played earlier. His voice was much lower and softer now. She was so confused by this man , he went from one person to another it seemed.

She tensed when she felt his hands on her lacy strapped shoulders. He seemed to move inhumanely fast in this darkness. She felt them move down the straps of her camisole , and gently enclose around her neck , not squeezeing as if to strangle ,just wraped. She felt of him search for her trachea , and rub it with two fingers , as if she were a cat and he expected a purr.

This touching and low light were slightly soothing to her weary post-drug enduced sleepy self. Her eyes closed slowly and she leaned back into the chair he had placed her in. He smiled and upon when he saw her lean back , he gave a soft rub to her shoulders and moved over to the couch and crossed one leg over the other, smirking slightly to himself. His fingers tented as he glanced over to the female.

" Gypsy..Where were you born?..."

"..West London..March 15th...3:00am.."

" An only child? "

" No. I have 4 older brothers."

" A close family?.."

" No..My parents..don't consider themselfs as such...They think they're young like you and I...They wear young clothes..and stay out all night doing God knows what."

" So who raised you then , Little Sister?..."

" I did.."

" But your brothers...?"

" No, they were the same. They've all had children before they were 20..They've all been running..I suppose I run to..but I run with music..It takes me away..from everything I have to put up with.."

She was leaning against the chair as if she were prepareing for sleep. Her eyes were still open he could see the whites of them were flickering softly with the candle's light.

" Why don't you have any nippers then?..Little Sis.."

" ..I've seen what they do to you. They make you feel less human..less free. I abstained from that because I was afraid of bearing a child..When I met Billy..we were still in school-"

" ...Billy?...Did this...Billy..have a gang of four droogs? , Mayhaps?.."

" No , just three."

"..Big massy mess of tangled hair..and a long horse face that never moves..did he have? "

"..Yes. And a dumb look on it all the time.."

" ..Go on then.."

" We were still in school. I had seen him around and..I thought he had..a certain..school-boy charm to him..I had never had the nerve to tell him that..Cause I was afraid we'd get too serious and I'd end up pregnant..I know it's hard to believe but I was even just sligtly smaller then I was fragile and he..took that to his full advantage. ...It happened one day..before lunch period..I was late , and I was in a hurry...He tripped me , and three of his droogs dragged me to the Auto-motive tech room..which was empty at the time. He didnt have enough time to do anything else ...but..what you asked me.."

"..Good ol' Billy..Never creative but allways original..What did you do after that then?.."

" I was homeschooled by a private tutor that I had scholarshipped. She got me into te college I'm in now."

" ..And here we are..I do believe thats enough for tonight..The drug will soon work it's way through you , and your openess will turn right into fear once more. "

As Alex stood to open the curtains to a now lighted up city scape , he turned around at her sudden querie.

" Why did you want to know all of that?..Do you want to be my therapist?.."

Alex smiled flicking on some lights , cruely quick to make her eyes sting with white rays of agony.

" No , Little Sister...You're like me..You viddy things quite differently..You're viddying the film that is The World , you choose to learn from it..and not star in it..Like it or not My Little Sister..I'm sitting next to you in that theater..The question is..are you going to cling to me..when it comes to the scary parts?..Or are you going to cover your eyes , hmm?"

That Gypsy looked at him. She was obviously over-stressed and weary already. He gave her and soft brushing of the hair with his hand and picked up the phone looking to her speaking in the low normal tone once again.

" Rice and Vegetable Noodles sound dobby , then?..."

The woman only gave a soft nod , and replyed.

" That sounds right Radosty ...Alex."

He gave no indication to it , but hearing her say his name. Made every single hair stand on end. He lifted his eyes to glance at her through the mirror above his couch.

She felt the phantoms once more.


	5. Careless

_" Authorities were dumbfounded when a woman from London was found dead in a dumpster outside of a beauty products shop had been dead for three days. Police are not letting out details yet , but her name was Agnes David. 79 years old."_

Several youths were gathered around in the President Muffley Memorial Courtyard at the college that Gypsy attended. Many were smokeing , many were kissing far too deeply for public eyes.

_" I heard it was a gang bangin'. My old man works for the soviet, he said her face had been bleached clean , but there were traces of ..er..little swimmers on 'er visage. Not enough to find the bloke , but still. Pretty bezoomin' sick if you ask me."_

They were even discussing this event in the "Theory Room" in the music building.

_" Ey , Gyps. What do you think happened to that old devotchka they found in the trash?"_

The small female they were inquireing on was very quiet today. She only sat at her keyboards , looking out the window , looking deep in thought. Her clothing was different , it was nice and complementary to her creamy skin color. Her legs were covered with black tights , and a long sleeved green tunic covered her top half.

In the theory room she was usually all a chatter with new compositions. She troubled her musical companions. The females outwardly expressed their somewhat-concern for their Gypsy. The males just masked it with rude commentary.

_"..Gone for three days and She comes back without a word to say! Typical dame."_

She WAS gone for three days.

They were odd , strange and violence- filled days. The days were spent reading music and taking cooking lessons from her captor. The nights were filled with teachings on how to fight and using her small size to her advantage. He taught her many judo filps and tender spots on the human form.

She never took Alexander DeLarge for a cultured and well-rounded man.

She was allowed outside his apartment for class today. She was allowed because there were things that he did not know and he wanted that Gypsy to be an absolute virtousity for him. She was not allowed off of campus for lunch , and she was not allowed to venture home on her own. She closed her eyes tightly , remembering the orders he barked at her this morning.

"_ No adventureing home on your own , Little Sister. Brother's arranged for a little ride to come for you and bring you back here. He's a dear friend, so he knows what to do if you think of escapeing this palace I've alotted for you..._

_...I will not be here until 5:00 this evening. Your last class ends at 2:00 , That should give you enough time to get dinner on the ready and the like. And do us a soild , deary. Change out of that dress and into the one thats in the closet before I arrive home, right right? "_

_" Right Right.."_

She was now in classrom the stood from her keyboard and went to the women's restroom and locked the door with the latch that was only to be used by the custodial staff.

She looked at herself in the mirror and slid down the red tiled wall and started screaming.

She was so loud for one so small. She threw a temper tantrum , beating on the white bathroom stall doors until her fists started to bleed, leaving two star shaped red imprints on the door. She ran around the bathroom just screaming , so much anger and frustration inside of her , she had never had such a rage before. She felt so alone. She had been screaming for three minutes and no one even came to see if she was alright. Did no one give a damn about her?...Was she so unimportant that if she were to die , no one would mind?

No parents , no siblings , no lovers. She was a living doll for a psychotic maniac who's every living thought was focused on makeing her submit to him. She looked down at her bleeding knuckles and sobbed loudly and brutally into her palms. She remained in a state of self-pity and loathing until 1:50..She stood and counted all of the star shaped red imprints she had left on the doors. Sixteen , two for each door. She wanted to see if anyone would even notice. If she was even alive , and not just a ghost , or a robot of somesort.

She walked down to the spot were she was told that a white van would meet her. She spotted it and opened the door , before entering in she uttered the phrase.

_" I'm laughing at clouds."_

The driver smiled and responded.

_" So dark up above."_

This was her ride.

She sat and placed her bloodied hands on her lap. Legs uncrossed.

Her driver was lanky. Tall and very lean. His hair was chocolate colored and down to his elbows. It was fashioned back into a lose ponytail. She was now ashamed of the condition her hands were now in.

The driver looked to her and spoke.

_" You're much prettier in person. Miss Gypsy. He talked about you with me. He said you were lovely , but that dosen't touch you. He's quite the chatter , he is. He expects a lot from you..and from me too."_

Gypsy kept looking forward and spoke to him.

_" You're Pete, arn't you?"_

_" He told you It was I picking you up?"_

_" No. I know you're Pete because your tone gave you away. It thinks so highly of him. He spoke of how you loved to obey him , and what a good little droog you were. Your schoolboy face and moon-faced eyes gave you away too. He told me things about when you all where younger. How when he flogged that Georgie and Dim , how you ran...I would have ran too Pete...but I wouldn't have let him drag me back."_

_" Oh?..You think you can scrap with the likes of him , Little Devotchka?"_

_" No. Of course not , He would kill me for sure. "_

_" Then how would you prevent him from takeing you back in then?..."_

She sat there , quite still. Her eyes shut as she replied.

_"..Simple , Pete.._

_..I would snuff it"_

This made Pete lose control of the van for a moment , resulting in a near-hit with another vehicle. He was shaken but that Gypsy was calm and unmoving.

"_ He's..drugged you or something. Truly. or he's had enough ultra-violence on you to make you bezoomy in the gulliver.."_

_" I'm not drugged. I'm just tired. I'd like to go lay down..before he gets home..so I can make his dinner. "_

Pete's hopes of being her knight in shining armour were all for nothing. He had hoped she would be begging for a way out , telling him she'd let him have her if he took her away. That Gypsy wanted to do that , very badly.

Pete pulled into a vacant parking-lot and stopped the van.

That Gypsy remained still.

Pete aburptly turned to her.

_" He's insane...you know that?...He'll crush your soul and throw it in the wastebin..Just to find another to replace you."_

_She said nothing._

**_" Why don't you beg for a way out?"_**

Still nothing from the female.

_" Why don't you let me take the chance to get away from him? To take you away from him too!.._

_You've only been with him for tree days , I've been with him for years! I can't sleep at night without hearing him , without fearing that he'll pop into my house and kill my family"._

Pete took the tiny one's shoulders and shook her. A dead pan expression graced her heart shaped face.

_**"Understand me!..**He'll get inside your gulliver too..Little Gypsy. You'll never get any peace..never!..I can't bear for a another person to suffer ..like I've suffered..like Dim and Georgie suffered.."_

She only looked at him , blank-faced. Her eyes went wide when he pressed his lips to hers.

She tried to push him off of her. She did this for his own good. This Pete thought he knew everything about the tiny wicked world they inhabited. She and Pete had lot in common , but she knew something that he did not.

There was someone under the blanket on the mattress in the back of the van.

When the van made the sharp turn just moments ago , she heard something rolling around and away from them. Pete's un-musical ear would not pick this up , but hers did. She had spent the whole ride trying to figure out what it's motive was for being here. A gang bang? An ambush ?

She closed her eyes , and she tensed , hearing the covers rustle.

_" What the bloody hell?...Is that some tramp in the back of my van?.."_

The form did not take it's cover off , only spoke as it's hands wrestled to break free out of the encasement of cotton. The voice was a touch muffled , but clearly reconizeable.

_..._

_" Ooooh . Petey...Petey Petey Petey, M'LAD~"..._

Petes eyes went so wide with fear upon hearing the three times repeat of his name. His worst fears came true when the blanket was yanked off of his face.

It was none other than that Alex.

He wore his Whip's uniform. His two eyelashes were present.

_"...He's quite the dramatic isn't he , Little Sister?.."_

He leaned over so he was in the female's space.

_"You see..so many men want you..but you know that you can't enjoy it..because you belong to me now."_

Pete trembled before speaking.

"...W...What..if she don't want to be your girlfriend , Brother?.."

Alex gave a smile and then a laugh as if someone had told the grandest of jokes. Thumping his cane against the sides of the van in his happy gesture.

Of course!..

It was his cane she had heard rolling around back there..She felt so idiotic for falling into this web of sociopathic macho horn butting.

_"..Girlfriend?...Do you know how absolutely nadmeeny you sound , My little droogie? "_

He took a handful of Gypsy's short hair again and yanked her close to him.

_" ..This one..is not a " his voice changed to mimic Pete , in a cruel fasion "..g-girlfriend...No..this one..is my muse..and my plenny. She's my thing to rabbit with and mold into something so grand and sparkling. Something much greater than you'll ever be , Petey ,m'boy. .._

_..I knew your nature , Little Brother. I knew you'd want to be her savior and escape into the sunset with her. "_

Pete's hand's were shakeing on his steering wheel. Gypsy was in reeling pain from Alex's firm grip on her.

_"...What are you to do now , then?...Kill me?..Slice me up like Dim and Georgie?.."_

Alex gave a patronizing empathic smile.

_" No Petey...No..._

_...They had the back-rack's to stand up to me..You..YOU my boy did not. You went and kissed her behind my back and wanted to eloupe away with her...So cowardly..So very very COWardly."_

He shoved Gypsy into Pete's arms and hopped over the seat to be the third person in the van. Looking much like a teenager being too lazy to use a door.

..Alex gave a child-like smirk.

_" Kiss 'er."_

Pete was absolutely too petrified to even move.

_"..W..Wot?..B-but..she's your..rabbit."_

Alex wormed an arm around the taller male's head and pushed it toward's Gypsy's , she resisted in disgust.

Pete was starting to seem like a pathetic catterpillar whom would never really transform. He'd remain a little belly-crawler for the rest of his life. That and he was wearing far too much aftershave.

_" Well..look at that, Brother. She dosen't like you...and now that I see the true colors of your sabog's ..I don't care for you either. Get out of the van...Petey.."_

Gypsy sunk down into the front seat . She shut her eyes as the two males exited the van. She was surprized when she heard no shuffling or screaming. She only saw Alex get back into the van and he pleasantly spoke to her as if nothing had happened.

"_ Buckle in , Little Sister. These streets are dangerous at night..People like to play hogs of the road and all. "_

She did as commanded and she closed her eyes once again. A look of worry came over her face

_" What did you do to him? "_

Alex only smiled as he shifted the car in gear.

_" He's a big boy. I taught him well in the manner's I'm teaching you. He can fend for himself walking home tonight..He's got a good 10 miles to walk and to think over what he did. I hope for his sake he takes the northern longer route. The southern shorter's holding a gang rumblin' this late-after. It would be bad if he ran into that. But no worries. Natural selection and whaty what."_

Gypsy grabbed the seat's cushions. She would not let herself look back at the pitiful Pete and wonder if he would live through this night. She would not let herself think it , or see it.

On the car ride home they conversed somewhat normally. They talked of dinner-plans and how their days where. Alex then asked her a question about the bloody mess on her knuckles.

_" You scrap today , Little Sister? Looks like you gave something a terrible thrashin'"_

_" No Alex , I did not..._

_... I just threw a little tantrum is all. I'm about to hit my ladies days and I get a little cranky."_

Ah. The female was in relief. He knew not of the mystery of the cycles that women where on. He actually found the phenomenon interesting , but he never really learned so much in detail about it. He wondered exactly how much of it was lost during the time she was speaking of.

_" We'll have to dress those when we get hommy-wome. I don't want you doing barmy things like that again , Little Sis. Your hands are you life. If you muddle with your life , your use to me gets less and less."_

He said the last words like a normal person. This shook her to her core. She opened her eyes , and looked to him and spoke for the first time to him , in a positive , reassureing voice. It troubled him , just slightly , but something primal in him loved it.

_" I'll be careful next time. I'm sorry , it was..careless of me to do that " ._

Careless...

She was appologizeing for scratching up her knuckles to a man that basically just left his life-long friend to die in a parking lot.

A turn was made and he placed a hand to the small of her back and guided her into his apartment building. This was allways a gentle way of his to tell her to get the hell moving. He was the leader and she was to follow by being pushed.

They conversed casually walking up the stairs.

_" I don't care for Kopland. He was too contemporary. His music is so one-sided. You can tell what it's for. Music that's like flour and eggs is better than music thatslike pancake-mixin's"_

That Gypsy gave a small smile. A small part of him was like-able. A tiny little remenant of a normal person lived inside of him.

"_ Vivaldi is like sugar. "_

_" No agreeSEYS ! Vivaldi is like corn-starch."_

She walked along side him to his door.

_" What is Beethoven like then?.."_

Alex halted before opening his door. Deep in thought...

_" He's like water, in everything , and can be applied to any season. It comes in all three states of matter , and can be hot or cold...things can be mixed to it and vise-versey. Murky or clear..it fits him to the letter , it does."_

He gave a smile down to her and opened the door and let her in first.

He shrugged off his coat and hung it on a phallic shaped coat-rack.

Before that Gypsy made it into the living room she halted. She had come to a realization..that utterly disturbed her , it made her feel ill , and it made her feel like an evil person..

He had comforted her.

Not intentionally , but..he did. She felt so low..so sad and alone.

But now she was smileing? Laughing? With the very man that tormented her..?

Alex patted her shoulders and nudged her forward.

_"Into your evening dress , Dear."_

And he was back to the Alex she knew.

She didn't bother closeing the door , he had seen her undressed already.

She had nothing physically to hide from him.

She looked at the dress that he had put in the closet.

It was , white.

Short , long-sleeved and lacy key-holed.. Her vital parts were covered but you could see her skin through the materal. She then wondered..

Was he trying to feel like a God? , With a little white cherub tending to his needs and wishes?

She heard him whistleing and tapping his cane on the hard floor of the kichen. His signature non-verbal way of saying to hurry the hell up.

She sliped on a pair of sliver pumps and hurried down the hall.

Dinner was over , the dishes were done and the master of the house was quite content with himself.

Our Gypsy had two bandaged fists now , trying not to get them wet as she further tidied up his red and white kichen.

Even in here there were pictures of nude women and sexually influenced items everywere.

The salt and pepper shakers were two breasts , the cannisters were somewhat phallic shaped , and the clear kichen cabinets were decorated with stain-glass pin-up's from the 1950's.

She perked when she heard her name called ,and dried her hands and walked into the livingroom and sat in the chair his cane pointed at.

_" Little Sister...We need to discuss our sleeping arrangments , if this is going to be sucessful we need to come up with a better way than me being gentlemanly and sleepin out 'ere and letting you sleep off the last few bits of that drug I administered to you."_

_She said nothing. Only looked at him. Crossing an ankle behind the other , but still keeping her legs apart as he wished._

_" Tonight..I'll be joining you..._

_...but..fret not my Little Sis. As much as I would like to...We cannot come to completion just yet...you're not ready. So..you have m'word that I won't take your maiden from you ..tonight. But do listen , little Gypsy. "_

She straightened up at the uttering of her formal name. The male's hand reached outward to cup her chin in his hand , forceing her on her knees on the floor infront of him. He leered down at her , he looked 10 feet tall from where she was. She flinched slightly when both of his hands held her face. That cold..icy stare ..it scared the daylights out of her..she shook just a little..

_" That maiden..is **mine.** It's mine to take..and mine alone. I'll decide on when it's time..When I feel that you are ready. When we won't reduce you to psychological rubbly-wubbly. Don't think just because I'm restraining myself now , I won't in the future. Until we come to completion..We're going to set some rules for when we sleep."_

He released her and she fell back and hit her head against his coffee table , resulting in a laugh from him. She sat up and seated herself on the coffee table , to look at him on an eyelevel.

_" One: Allways an elbow's distance from one another."_

_" Two: If I simply cannot control myself , it is your obligation...to lend ol' Alex a hand. Via literally , or..visually...depends on the mood I'm in I suppose.."_

_" Three: This is the most important...Anything we say..Little Sister..."_

She gave a nod.

_" If you break ANY of those rules..well..I think you know how I take care of those that don't mind me..."_

_" Yes...I know."_

Poor Pete..

She rubbed her sore bruises from his cane smacking her thighs to part.

He stood. Walking into "their" bedroom and came back with a tiny cassette data-tape.

_"We're not going to do any ultra-v's tonight , Alex?.."_

The male gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

_" No , tonight is a night off , Deary. I'll admit you are a lot easier to teach than the other devotchka's I've tried to mold. But that is simply because you are a thinker , and not a walking clockwork like all the rest of them"_

The rest of them...He's done this before..what on earth became of the other girls then? , she wondered , but then she made herself stop when she thought What will become of herself if she upsets him?

_" In your studies at the college..did you ever partake in a dance course , by ace of a chance?"_

_" I had a humanities and liberal arts class..we did a bit of it in there but nothing fancy."_

_" ..Nothin' fancy.."_

He smiled and took her bandaged hand and forced her off of the coffee table. He placed one hand on his shoulder and took the other. He loved how tiny her hands where. They easily fit inside of his when he folded his fingers over the back of her palm.

His eyes went to the back of his head when his hand came to rest on her hip. He had never really touched her like this before. He had seen her lovly curves but he never really touched them. The contact of his roughed up hands on her soft and warm hip made his skin crawl.

He took his other hand away from hers for a moment to push the tape into the deck and pressed play.

Bach... Sinfonia 35.

This was a track done in syntho-boards by a popular artist named Wendy Carlos. Even though he loved his classicals , the marvels of musical technology never ceased to amaze him. The moderatly tempo'd song came over the speakers and he started to waltz with her.

That Gypsy was confused. What was he doing?..Was he just being silly?...Or was he going to dance her down a flight of stairs? He smiled at her quickly moving down the hallway and back up again. Through the kichen and he dipped her when the song was over.

She closed her eyes out of instinct and shook softly fearing he would throw her down , her hand clung to his shoulder and he grined , feeling her need to need him. She was slowly easing into it. He brought her up at a turtle's pace and wraped an arm around her shoulders , then he seized this opportunity of female-conditioning.

Alex's lips met with hers.

It was not tender.

It was a sloppy , rough , animalistic kiss. Very unfeeling.

His tounge invaded her mouth most uncomfortably. He felt of every inch of her oral cavity with his tounge. As if he were tasteing her. He moved both of his arms around her tiny self , to prevent her from breaking away. This kiss lasted for an awkwardly long amount of time. When the two vocalizations parted with a flicking sound that is allways made when the kiss was ended. He put his forehead to hers and grined.

"_ That... is what Pete wanted to do. " Se tilited her head "..Dance with me?.." "..I don't know if Pete COULD dance..but I meant that kiss. Was that your first real one , Little Sister?.."_

_" No. I had my first when I was 10 years old."_

_" From whom , may I querie?.."_

_"..My older brother Gyeroume" _

Alex had a breif look of stoic preservation and he gently patted her shoulders.

_" Right right. Off to bed we go then..it's 10:30. Tomorrow you have no class and I have no work. We have some housekeeping to do. You need to contact your folksy-wolks. Tell them that you were staying with a dear friend and the like.."_

That Gypsy moved in protest slightly.

_" Alex..I don't think you don't understand...I don't know where they are..I haven't spoken to them in two years.." _

He stopped for a moment.

He wanted to laugh , but he feared it would have her upset. He wasn't up to playing therapist tonight.

He found it funny that a person a wicked as he was had parents who where there all the time , and actually gave 2 pence about him and a person as good as she was had parents who could care less about her.

The slightly taller one would place his hand on the small of her back once more and guide her to "their" room. They were both indeed quite tired. Our Gypsy especially. She tugged off the key-holed dress and fluttered on a simple yellow slip to sleep in. He had taken such good care of her nesessesities. He got her 5 identical yellow slips for each night of the week.

Alex himself was not so formal when sleeping. He left himself only in his red banded undergarments and that was all.

That Gypsy had found some moisturizer in his bathroom. Most likely forgotten by his now nurseing-home bound mother.

The man watched her rub this topical treatment into her skin. Women were such strange creatures , he thought. They do so much to keep themselfs up , while most men just let it all go to pop.

He himself had balm he applied to his own skin in the mornings. As brutal as he was , he knew keeping a good appearence was everything in this world.

The female was a little hesitant at first to join the male occupying the bed. Alex just leered at her once again. He pulled back the set of covers next to him and he patted the space now next to him.

She crawled in and snugged herself down.

No words would be uttered until very late that night.

They both had awoken in the wee hours by a shooting in the alley below their apparment complex. The male was faceing her , and she was faceing the wall.

_..."Hey."_

She turned over to face him. Elbows length

_" What do you think , Tchaikovsky is like?"_

She gave a soft hint of a smile.

_" He's like sugar. His music allways has a sweet hint to it. And sugar kind of looks like snow and ice..most of his works have an allusion to something pure and white.."_

_"Gypsy.."_

_"..Yes , Alex?.."_

"..Nothing..lets get some sleep , Sis."

( A few notes : You can go to YouTube and look up "Carlos Moog Bach Sinfonia 35" Thats where I discovered it. I think it fits these two well. You can also go to here : . to see the dress that Gypsy wore to dinner . )


	6. Dove and Falcon  part 1

( AN : No italics for this. Some Alex and Gypsy development , no one else but they are speaking through the most part of this. I felt it was uneeded )

" So the girl left with the David woman?.."

" Yes sir. They were both last seen ...at the marketplace , with an officer."

" Do we have his name? "

" Yes , Sir..Alexander DeLarge. But I've briefed him about it and he has a soild aliby. He was with a friend at a pub downtown."

" Are we sure it's soild? "

" Is anything ever soild anymore sir?.."

"...Good point.."

"..I wonder were that young lady wound up then...Does she have a family?.."

" None are on her record sir, she's been living alone for 2 years , people in her dormatory say that she never had family over , or talked about them. I'd say she's just got a bit of the old bad blood."

A picture of that Gypsy was placed infront of the cheif chancellor of the police. A candid shot from a local magazine that did an article on Music Students. She was smileing and looking so normal in the photo , it made this situation even more sad.

"..Well..lets just...try to keep this down low..until we can get more information."

"..Alright , Sir."

"..Gypsy..I wonder where on earth you've been hidden.."

Slam.

A body was thrown on an old mattress in the abandonded parking garage beside of the one called Alex's apartment building.

" No!"...

" You have to keep your gulliver on the chest. Again , Little Sister."

She stood. Brushing her yellow sweatsuit free of dust from the old worn out mattress.

This was her third day of training under him. Quite litterally. He knew that she was a frail , little slip of a thing , and she could be easily taken advantage of out in the wicked world. He had to teach her how to use her small size to her advantage , because he himself was on the tiny-side as knew that if a small person didnt know how to handle themselfs there chances of survival were low.

She could not have asked for a better teacher.

She tried to pin Alex useing the Judo-technique he showed her yesterday. She was improveing , she actually got him down this time , but she was easily pushed off. She had left her lower half open for an attack. He slipped his arm through her legs and turned her over. Her chest was on the mattress and her legs and torso were being bent by the male. She was shocked when she did not feel phantoms gapeing at her open legs.

He's in his violence lust right now.. She thought.

That must be the only thing that trumps his fleshly lust.

She stored this information away for later thought.

His left forearm was pressed onto her neck.

She reached up and grabbed his shoulders with her two semi-incapacitated hands. She managed to flip them over and end up sitting on his stomach.

A great laugh came from the male.

" Thats Dobby! Dobby , Dobby-indeed , Little Sis. You're learning."

She stood and rubbed the back of her neck.

" Are we finished?.."

He rubbed his somewhat stubbly chin in thought and nodded.

It was time to get washed up for lunch anyway.

The one called Alex watched that Gypsy as she prepared their meal.

He watched about how softly she moved. How slowly , but still effiecently her chopping of the onions flowed like slik on satin. He smiled to himself once he noticed she had removed her shoes so she would have more comfort. Women where such strange creatures to him. Allways decideing things inside of their heads instead of just makeing things up as they went along like men did.

He stood and approched the back of her.

She could feel him there and she ceased her chopping , her eyes closeing tightly. His soft looking , but rough textured hand slowly brought it'self to rest on her mid section's front. He made contact and it sent him into a euphoria. He put his mouthpiece right next to her ear and whispered so sinisterly , it again frightened her how quickly he could switch from mad to elated in a snap. That was not normal. This entire scene , her life now..was not normal.

" Soon , Little Sister...We'll go to bed..have the nice little chats like we do everynight before sleeping..we'll turn out the lights...and not lay our heads on seperate pillows...You know this...You can feel it..can you not?.."

She kept her eyes closed , fearing of seeing their relfection in the mirror-like surface of the pantry's glass door. Se replyed so softly , so subtly that it sounded as if she were trying to hide this responce from the entire universe.

" I know , Alex."

" How long has it been , Gypsy-girl?..."

"..How long since what?.."

" Since you released a moan or a scream in completion.."

With that her knife dropped onto the counter and into the sink. A crashing clanking thud errupting the silence.

" Forgive my tone..but I really do think that is none of your business.."

" Oh but I think it is..."

His cane forced her legs to open slightly.

" You see , Little Sis...Your soul is indeed your own..your will..is your own..but this tiny..slender..slight but still somehow dobby-curved form of yours ..is mine. That tiny veil of innocence of yours..that occupies my every-thought..is indeed mine.."

That Gypsy finally turned around.

"..Alex..You said that you wouldn't do that until I was ready...and I'm no where near there..I assure you.."

A brow raised. He pulled her tightly close to him , hurting her mid section slightly.

"..You let me...worry about when your ready...Your complection...your...hair's structure ..and even your scent..lets me know how you are...I'll know when you're ready..don't you think about that..that little head of yours needs not to think of things like that."

A small strokeing of the femme's hair would start the next clause.

"You'll get a terrible pain in the gulliver..and not be able to think proper anylonger..Besides , it's the man that does the thinking in that part of the deal..he decides when it's time to lubby-lubby..he decides on what his lady...should think..."

She forced his hands off of her and agressivly backed from him.

" I will THINK...whatever I damn well please , ALEX!.."..

She put two hands over her mouth in disbeleif at what came out of her...

She backed into the small closet that occupied his upper left kitchen corner huddling under a swinging naked light bulb.

She looked up at the approaching figure , leering that leer down at her. He crouched down at her. and got so close to her face...

" From the moment I first set my humours on you , My Little Sister...I knew..there was a beast inside of you...a beast..that was acheing to come out...a strong and confident beast...that could make a beautiful dove.."

A hand would bring her to her feet , via her chin.

" Into a gorgeous Falcon.."

Tears started to come out of her eyes , her eyes closed , causeing the stream to flow.

"..How does this transformation take place , you ask?.."

She shook her head , sniffling , this made Alex furious and he smacked a near by shelf with his cane..

" YOU ASKED?"...

She shook , praying her woman's prayer.

"_**SPEAK TO ME , ...SPEAK TO ME , YOU SOOMKA..**_"

His cane's daggar came into the shineing still swinging light from above them. a hollow thunking of his cane could be heard . It was placed to her creamy and soft little neck. She held back screams of fright , but stammered out ..

..." A dove...can't hurt anyone...A dove..can be beautiful..in her own way..she can..." a sniffle.."...Inspire and give people hope..without talons or a sharp beak.."

That one called Alex released her and looked to her.

"..Even in..the very face of death...Little Sis..You still..remain..as yourself...and not what the.." ..His face went from a soft smile..to a fearful frown..he bit his own knuckle and backed out of their tomb all-together..

She stood..following him. He sunk to the floor , it looked as if he was repressing something horrible. Like a little boy , remembering he forgot to tell his mother he was out.

..."Alex.."

She sat on her knees and shifted so she was beside him...

"...Tell me about it...Brother.."

She smiled a sincere smile..and it brought him back. Whenever she was postive toward him , it pleased him.

" Thats a sad story...I'll be able to tell you one day..but not now...not now Little Sister..."

He turned his silent crying face to her and she actually felt sorry for him...obviously something awful has happened to him to make him so twisted..some of this twist was his own twixing..but the darker side of the spiral was caused by something else. He had a tiny bit of human inside of him and despite her public protest , she liked the human inside of him.

She reached above them to grab a handtowel from the counter , and she wiped his eyes..

" You should cry more , Alex. You're adorable when you do."

He looked to her..grabbing the towel from her , wipeing his own face off.

"...Men don't cry , ...not often anyhow.."

He held back more loud sobbing , but just uncontrolable gasps came from him..

All that Gypsy did was hold his hand , squeezeing it. Letting him know that another human was here , and that it was conserned for him.

She said nothing for the rest of the time he spent weeping soundlessly.

* * *

( A Short chapter this week folks! Just to keep you guessing -wink- )


	7. Dove and Falcon part 2

_Falcon and Dove part 2 of 4. _

_Aka : Absolute Truth_

_"Instruction in sex is as important as instruction in food; yet not only are our adolescents not taught the physiology of sex, but never warned that the strongest sexual attraction may exist between persons so incompatible in tastes and capacities that they could not endure living together for a week much less a lifetime." ~George Bernard Shaw_

She awoke in his arms.

The flannel-ish material his pajamas were made of made his skin even more warm and soft than it already was to start with. That Gypsy's eyes were still tired from a long night of talking and reveling about both of their horrible situations.

Her eyes shut as she remembered the previous nights events. They watched a few movies together as well. He did have interesting tastes in film.

They watched some relativly old movies.

One was romantic and suggestive, it was about a very handsome man who was actually an alien who fell to earth. One was graphic , gorey , and violent but there was a puppet that talked to the victims before they were killed in the most obscene traps ( that confused her greatly). It almost felt..normal. They watched these films in bed together. The more scarier films made her cling to him.

She at first was..shocked and disgusted with herself that she would even think of clinging to someone that only mere hours ago was ready to end her life , she then was filled with fear..forgetting that she had broken the first rule of their bed. This was quelled by a soft strokeing of her hair. " We've had quite the day we have...I won't tell if you won't , Little Sis." A tiny smile came across her face. The last film of the night was over and The one called Alex leaned over to turn on a light.

_"..Alex" _

A calm face looked back down at the smaller body and raised an eyebrow in curioisity.

_" Hm?.." _

"_ ...What happened to...Georgie and Dim?.."_

_" Come again , Little Sister?" _

_"...In the Van...Pete said..you sliced them up...what happened to them?".._

The cheruby face of the male gave a half grin and pulled her , positioned her so that her right ear was against his heartbeat.

Her right hand was clutched in his , and her left rested on his fuzz coated stomach. He tried to restrain himself from seizeing her as he spoke to her , so gently. That Gypsy closed her eyes as she listened to him , and his body's rhythm.

_" You , are indeedy aware that your only friend and Leader went through something terrible and unfit , yes ? " _

_" Yes. Go on." _

_" Well , it was in two ways to be the technical , their faults. They were getting too big for their malenky britches and thought they didn't need me anymore. Can you imagine such a thing , My Little Sister? " _

His last few words where accompanied with him bending his head foreward to emphasize his last point.

_" So when your Bratty was all healed up he went on a journey to find them , and show them wat a horrible mistake they had made. Any good leader would have done the same , Right Right? "_

_ .. " Right-Right" _

_" Thanks to the horrorshow rabbit the soviet gave me , I was able to find them in no shakes at 'tal". _

Her breathing got a little more shallow as she heard his heartbeat start to quicken.

_ "...One night..I found them on their beat..I wish you could have seen their faces , Little Sis. "_

_ " I stood there..in my Whip's uniform. I dare say that my shadow was big enough to forebode them into repentence , but no. They only laughed...Such cruel little droogies weren't they , Little Sister? " _

_"..It sounds like it."_

He continued , a free hand petting the back of her air softly.  
_" They didn't see the cane , it was tucked away in my trenchy. Oh..Sister..their faces when it came into view and made the loviest of -rat-ta-tats on the concrete. It was their death knell.."_

The petting turned into a grip , she winced softly.

_ " I kept tapping it on the ground below me..Tap-Tap-Tap ..as I backed them into an alley-way. Oh ho ho they got on their **KNEES** , begging me..begging your only friend and leader to forgive them..saying that they'll be loyal grinning droogies to me for the rest of their days. You understand..I couldn't take such a chance. They had proven to me , twice that they were too unstable for my likes." _

..Unstable..or Free-thinking?..she wondered.

"_ The silvery light came into the darkness and flashed all over the end of that alley-way. The sweet cherries flowed so freely..I could hear the loviest music from some Malchick's window above us . Viddy well my brothers..Viddy-well ..and it...was so..incredible." _

The hand on the back of her head tensed and tensed and tensed until it losened , as if to mirror an orgasm. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He gave a friendly smile down at her.

_"..Alex...what happened...please tell me. I ..want to learn , and I wish I didn't , but I do.." _

He gave a soft smirk and brushed her bangs back to bring her creamy forehead to his vision.

He leaned foreward and gave her a patronizeing kiss to it.

_ " Another night..Another dream , Little Sis." _

_"...Are you feeling better than this After?.." _

He gave a nod.

_ " You'd never beg to me , would you , Sister? ..No. You stayed true even when the slivery light came to your viddy"._

He leaned over and turned the light off , and rolled onto his side , still clutching her. His other arm slid around her tiny form , and just held her.

_"Alex.."_  
_"..Shh..Another night..Another dream , Little Sister.." _

They closed their eyes and fell asleep in that position.

She put her face into the open front of his pajama top. Smelling him ligthtly. She allways did like the way he smelled. Like a sublte spice of ginger. She also found it odd that he even had any body hair to begin with. He looked and sounded like a teenager in the right light.

You could see the slight stubble on his face , only upclose. He was slightly built , lanky even. His chest hairs were the same color as those on his head. She wondered why his lower follicles were darker..perhaps the bigger concentration of them together?

He was quite nice to look at. intellegent , sensitive ..when he wanted to be.. Maybe if he wasn't so sociopathic and insane , She could see herself falling for someone like this.

Then his eyes popped open , as if he KNEW her thoughts. His mouth found its way to the side of her neck and mouthed against it softly. She gasped at this overly friendly way of saying good-morning.

_"...Good-morning to you too , Al-" Gasp. _

She was interupted by his pelvis pushing against hers. He was foreceing his morning problem onto her. A blush came to her cheeks. Only groans came from him. She praised Bog for the face he had decided to wear pajama bottoms that night , which left nothing to the imagination , unfortunatly. His sleepy head emerged from her neck and put it's forhead to hers. A smile formed so painfully slowly.

_"..Care to lend Uncle Alex a hand , My Darling?".._  
She closed her eyes and spent the next few moments gave him control of her left hand. Of which he used to his full extent.

After emerging from the Master Bathroom she found him gone. She walked around looking for him. To only find him in the living room snapping some rather fancy cufflinks onto his jacket.

_"..Big day at work today ?.."_

He smiled without looking.

_ " No , Big Day for us. Get dressed , and try to be quick , My dear would you? " _

Tap-tap-tap went that cane.

Two older men where watching the two from an unmarked police car.

_ " There he is. He's going into that clothing store with that woman. "_

_" That woman...Thats Gypsy. It has to be." _

Officer Willow looked down at the photo that has been occupying his desk for weeks now.

_" That photo's so old though. It's at least three years old. She's bound to have changed some-what." _

_"..I just have a feeling , that she's not right. He's not right either. Look at them. The way he's leading her around." "..He's letting her go foreward, You paranoid pranny. Look. They're even laughing! They look like a normal couple to me. "_

_ " Something's not adding up...Why is he , the last person seen with that old woman , and her ..hanging about with her ? It's not right , Figgins." _

_" Well , lets just follow them abit more , just to be safe." _

Along the walk ways of central london..

"Alex.."

He smiled down at her , pushing the cart-like dolly that carried their bags.

_" Yes , Little Sister?" _

_" ..The color of these dresses , my nightwear..my sweatsuit...they're all yellow." _

_" Yes , is that a hint of ungreatfulness , in your **tone **I hear , Little Sis?" _

That Gypsy shook her head quickly.

_ " No no! ..I'm just curious about..why you want me to wear the color. I like it , on..other people but not me. I don't like..."_

_" For people to look at you? , Thats precisely why It's your color , Little Gypsy." _

He spoke as they occupied the lift , he continued because they were alone.

_ " You deserve so many things and everyone deserves to hear you and see you the way I see you. You are ..like sunlight. "_

She immediatly looked up at him..

_"..Yes..dobby to look at..it inspires...never lies nor decieves ..but too much exposure..can burn you... To the normal malchick at least. And you'll agree that I'm not a normal man , Darling."_

She nodded.

_"..That is an absolute truth.." _

She had never been with someone like him , and she had never been with someone that actually took care of her the way he did.

She was starting to have a tiny fondness for him. She wanted to belong somewere , anywhere. She was begining to feel like she was apart of something with him. That something was a horrible twisted and poisoned thing , but it was still something. The lift door opened and she looped an arm in his. A triumphant grin graced his face.

_" I believe you're the only Malchick I know that likes to shop for clothes , both for a lady and himself." _

He chuckled. Her adorable look at a sterotypical world amused him so much.

_" My Darling , The world judges things by the way they look. It is an a slapper thing to spout , but it's true. So why not present yourself in a professional manner at all times ?.." _

They made their way over to a ladies langire shop.

The workers there knew his face well , he often made purchases in bulk. He made good money and that was all they needed to know.

_" Why are we ..going in here?...Are **you** needing something in here , Bratty? " _

She spoke the last sentence in a slightly comical tone. A first for him to hear.

He laughed softly. Reaching up to pat her back , but grabbed her neck in a fierce manner ...  
He didn't like her comical tone. She shreiked a little in surprize.

She didn't speak for the rest of the time in the store.

_" Explain that , Wiggins" _

_"...Well , she could have been smarting off to him or somethin'. We don't know anything about their relationship."_  
_"..Indeed we don't. Lets find out shall we? " _

The officer exited his car and made his way over to the couple whom where just exiting the underwear store. The smaller officer followed quickly.

_" ..Officer DeLarge, Hello-There!" ._

..An azure hue shifted to the side of his eye. He had wondered when they were going to get their act together and confront them. He had been onto them for about 2 hours knew that Willow and Wiggins were planning on moving into his space. Evesdropping cane be quite easy when you disguise a long distance voice recorder as a set of headphones and a data disk player.

He didn't want to tell that Gypsy anything of this sort. He was not aware of her acting skills , he didnt want to risk everything he had worked so hard for on a shot in the dark.

He turned and waved to his fellow brothers in navy.

_" Welly-Well-Well. Officer Willow , and Wiggins. What brings you so far off of your beat, My Brothers?" _

Officer Willow gave a laugh and looked at the younger male straight in the eye. He neever did much like this one. He was 8 years younger than him and he was his supervisor. It wasn't fair. This government knows no injustice.

_" Just following a few leads, about that old woman they found dead in that dumpster not too long ago." _

_"..Poor old thing. Such a tragedy. Makes me feel like I'm not doing my rabbit well enough. Poor Deary. I hear she was quite the pistol." _

_" Oh yes , Agnes was. At least her family told us that at her **funeral**." _

The older male looked over Alex's shoulder and to the female accompaning him. He had been over in full what she was to say to police. Her name was not Gypsy to them. It was Nikki. Short for Nikita , her first legal name. " Who might this be? .." She gave a hand foreward and shook the officer's. She was confident and calm.

_" Nikki. Charmed Officer. Nice to know that our cities best are allways in close contact with each other." _

To give away anything right now , especially on her part would prove to be most fatal.

"Good girl , Little Gypsy"The littlest male said in his head.

_" Officer Delarge , We're still a little hazy on the details you gave us on this case , and we've fumbled around and lost the paper-work. Would you care to come down with us and set us straight?" _

( Getting to some outer conflict! Finally 8D )


	8. Dove and Falcon part 3

" Now now..Brother. Think of it this way..You'll get to see it..isn't that all that matters?.. I know it had to have been you , My little brother. You were the ONLY one that used his gulliver enough . I knew you'd go tattling on your leader..I knew which one..I diddy did. It's amazing you're still alive , you know.."

The one called Alex moved the scraggly haired , pimple'd face of someone he had went to a lot of trouble to capture and fix a special place for him so he could watch something truly wonderful.

Pete only shook from the whiplash that Alex had given him. He was duct-taped to a wooden arm chair. In the very theatre that the smaller male had fought beside of him in many toned , but still whippet thin arms had tiny stripes of blood on them , indicating that he had been beaten with a cord or whip of some kind.

If he could have it his way he'd have him there in person watching him , but alas.

His only view was from a tiny camera placed on one of the speakers in that Alex's bedroom , via a television placed in front of him. His being there would only hinder Gypsy's confidence. She'd have enough of that to go around soon , enough , soon enough.

That Alex hurried to his home. His real home.

Home. With ..her.

He opened the door , whistling a sinister tone. That Gypsy began playing the organ for him upon him entering. Ahhh...soothes the soul , Music does.

She was dressed in the dress he had selected for this evening. Halter-topped. White satin covered in white feathers. Her blond hair made it seem as if she where his personal angel. His personal seraph to sing to him and be with him.

" The other officer?.."

She did not turn.

" Taken care of".

He smiled wickedly. Giving his cane a twirl. Walking over to the girl , embracing her as she played. She was expressionless.

The busts on his shelf watched them , they seemed to approve of these two.

She heard the rustling accompanying him.

" Head to the store , did you? "

"...Yes..my flatmate and I are hosting a party this evening.."

She blunk..he remembered some of the first words she said to him..

She smiled just a little and replied.

"Oh?..You don't want to go?.."

The playing ceased.

Alex only stood , placing a hand on her bare shoulder. His icy digits stung her.

She turned to look up at him. He had placed his eyelashes on his left eye while she wasn't facing him. He was leering down at her , she felt the phantoms once again. But this time..she shook their hands.

Why? Why was she welcoming them? Was it because she knew him now?... No it couldn't be...why?...Was it that she felt sorry for him?...Because he was such a poor twisted soul?...What was it?...

Was it the human inside of him , that she liked?...or ..even loved?

She stood and he effortlessly scooped her up into his arms.

"...Alex.." She said barely above a whisper.

"...What?"..He said , at a normal tone.

"...I'm afraid.." She refused to make eye-contact with him...

"..Afraid , Little Sister?...Afraid?.."

"...Afraid..of the pain..and...the things..that'll go on in my gulliver.."

He smiled. She was always thinking..like him. He was truly destined to sit in the grand theatre with her for all enternity. The light and the dark , sitting side by side.

He crooked his neck down so that his forehead was against hers.

"..There will only be pain , Little Sister..if you give it up to a Malchick that doesn't know a Devotchka's anatomy to the letter...that it isnt the case here..no...it is notty not."

He continued to his bedroom and continued speaking. " As for that gulliver of yours...it's good to think..it's good to have thoughts that scar you...you remember the feeling..."

He placed her down on the bed and looked down at her , like a predator to it's prey.

" Of truly being alive.." He unlooped his belt and down his trousers went.

He pounced on her , but not to where a normal man would. His hands went to her feet. He removed her strappy shoes. and reached up into her dress to unbelt her stockings.

She gasped on contact.

"..Shh. Worry not , My little sister..Uncle Alex knows what he's doing..Many times he's done this he has...many times.."

"..Alex.." Her whining was met with a light slap to her face.

"...Be quiet , Little Sis...I'll tell you when it's time to make noise.."

She closed her eyes as he shook his loafers and trousers off and then he rested his body ontop of hers. He whispered to her..

"...Little Gyspy...what will you think of when the veil is snatched away?.."

He yanked down his undergarments and gave her chest a tight squeeze.

"..Little Gypsy.." He repeated over and over...

Poor Pete was subjected to Gypsy's deflowering via Camera. All of it. He heard that Alex's voice inside of his head for days.

"..Now...this will hurt...close those peepers , Little Sister.."

Pete cringed when her maiden was ripped. Red stained out all over that Alex's bedsheets.

Gypsy's screams where ear-piercing to Pete.

The poor boy closed his eyes tightly. He only heard squeaking and rocking. He heard the approving moans from that Alex.

Oh that poor Gypsy's voice as she was torn from innocense. If he were to look atthis act , he would be reminded of a documentary of yester-year about the animals that once roamed places called "savannas". A bloodthirsty ruthless jungle cat digging it's fangs into an unfortunate plant-eater. Growling and not stopping no matter how much the victim screamed.

"Alex...it hurts...please..it hurts so much...you're..too fast. Please.."

The victims eyes were shut tight. Oh no this would not do with her jungle cat.

"Open your eyes , Gypsy."

He rarely ever said her name plain and simple. He only did this when he was dead serious about her.

Still , no whites appeared before his.

"OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT ME , GYPSY."

She compelled herself to when a hand came down and forced her face towards his.

Cold..slate...psychosis is what she saw starring down at her.. They smiled when the black middles of those amber hues got bigger. She was on the surface resisting him. But deep down...he could see inside of those portals..deep down she was aching to be reborn , to be freed from her morals. He thought this over and over to himself all the time when she acted distant from him.

" Such a good Little Sister. It'll feel natural in a few , I give my word. Little Sis.."

From his years of disturbing sights he had taught himself to blackout , to prevent his mind from rotting into something like that Alex's.

Pete woke up in a cheap looking motel room. A note was attached to his forehead.

" We hoped you enjoyed the show , Petey. I won't be over to see you this after , I'm afraid. Little Sister is quite mal'd from last night. Can't walk or anything."

Pete ripped the note into tiny pieces and slammed it into the pastic waste bin beside of his bed,

" Why do you insist on doing this to me , Brother?...why do you torture me with it?.."

The only human in that room pulled his long tresses in utter anguish.

The young man put his face into his pillow and cried very bitter tears.

Pain. Pain like no other in her entire life is what that Gypsy kept thinking over and over to herself as she layed in that bed.

He had changed the sheets and comforter , a new clean white bedset was on his resting place now.

She cried whenever he wasn't in the room with her. Which wasn't often.

He had been playing therapist again with her , asking her what she thought about it. Giving her mild sedatives to calm her jumping mind down so she could speak clearly.

Her arms were bruised up and down with injection sights.

An ice pack reasted between her tighs under the covers, and a bandage was fastened to her chest with medication for her damaged skin.

Alex was no doctor , but he did know enough about the human body to do things of this nature to it.

One must know one's enemy inside and out after all.

He sat in a chair at her bedside. All the lights in the room where off , and the shade of that Alex's Ludwig Van was drawn down. There was a gauzy glow about the white bedroom.

"...So tell me. When you..peeked up at me.. What was going on in that lovely gulliver of yours?.."

"...I thought..That it wasn't reality..I was having ..a nightmare..Alex..is...what we did...is it...is that..supposed to happen?.."

" Some people...like..to be..violent during that act. Some people don't."

That Gypsy let out a gentle gasp for air.

" I don't like it..It hurt so much..it hurts to move right now. To breathe.."

He smiled and ran a gentle hand over her hair. Leaving it there.

She flinched when he moved his hand toward her. She shook slightly. Anticipating that he was about to smack her again , or hit her with his cane once more.

But nothing. Just tender petting.

" Little Sister...What are we like?.."

She tilted her optics up to him.

"..W..What?"

"..Well we've compared Mozart , and Vivaldi..What about us?..What are we like?"...

She thought for a moment...

"...and a Falcon.."

He let out a good laugh , his hands coming together to clap.

".Ahahahaa haa haa .Oh dobby horrorshow!...dobby dobby bliss!..."

He put both of his hands on her face and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

She was dumbfounded and very confused.

Even now...even though she's writhing in pain , she still saw the little human in him. He did have a good sense of humor..

She went on an impluse and reached out to him. Gripping his hand that was resting on his knee. This stopped his bellowing laughter.

He looked down at her palm , resting on the back of his slightly fuzzy hand.

"...Little Sister?..."

She said nothing and he looked down at the smaller body , starring up at him.

She had no one else but her captor to look to for some kind of comfort. Any kind. She craved it , for the first time in a long time She said :

" Please don't leave me.."

He smiled a tender-looking smile. If he had grinned the huge grin of victory in his mind it would have terrified her , but he stood and walked to his side of the bed , pulled down his pajama bottoms and crawled in beside of her.

She turned to him and buried her face into the area between his neck and his pillow. A single arm wrapped around her , and softly petted her hair. "That last sedation should be kicking in by now" , the man-child thought.

He gently put his lips down to her ear , and softly crooned to her. In a slow , soft tone.

" I'm singin , in the rain...

Just singin' in the rain...

What a glorious feeling...I'm happy again...

I'm laughing at clouds , so dark up above...

The sun's in my heart..and I'm...ready for love..

I'm singin...just singin..in the rain..."

He smiled when she caved into the drug's seddative nature.

He had won this battle.

But not the war.

( AN: Don't freak out about the missing conclusion of our two "moral" officers. That is to come later. I have to keep you people comeing back somehow , yes? )


	9. Dove and Falcon part 4 or Prototype

( WOW it's been a little while. School kind of dominated my life for a little bit there. But now I finally have time to catch up on a few things! I want to say that the end to this four-parter is also the first part of a two-part-er. Hah. So convoluted. We'll find out what became of the officers later. I promise! )

* * *

Amber eyes fluttered open. The room was dark. That Gypsy surmised that it was still snowing outside.

It had been a few months since any excitement befell on the DeLarge home. It was colder now , and Gypsy's classes were over for a semester. That Alex thought it was a dobby idea to have his Gypsy take a break from school for a while. He thought she had been through enough already. With the stress of becoming something greater and all.

That Gypsy slid out of bed and looked to the empty space next to her. He was gone. She wondered where. He had been given sometime off he had saved up. She figured he was out in the living-room , enjoying his morning news and some coffee. Like every morning.

Our Gypsy slipped the satin yellow nightgown off of herself and proceeded to change. She carried the shiny frock and noticed how it fanned as she walked. She smiled at this peculiar thing. She stood infront of the mirror-wall in the bedroom and spun around like she where a lady at a Victorian ball of some sort.

She closed her eyes , and as if a wish had been granted , she was there.

Lady Gypsy was dressed head to toe in Victorian fashion. She had a white flower in her cropped tresses , and a yellow ball-gown draped about her slight form. She clicked her brass colored heels across the brown marble floor , which bared her reflection as she moved. She noted the music playing..It was If True Love Reigned by King Henry VIII. She was enjoying the tunes until a shrill of male laughter broke her pleasure.

She wandered over to the cause of the disturbance and found a rabble of men talking. They were centered around a shorter-man.

He had white trousers and a sliver colored , shiny , waist jacket. His shoes were black , and his curly , flaxen locks were pulled back with a sliver ribbon. She then noted that her gown had now become a slivery color.

The shorter gentleman delighted the men around him by imitating hunting some sort of creature , using his cane as a gun. When the end of the cane crished against the floor , the rest of the world was gone. It was only her and this shorter man.

He proceeded to turn around and with a double lashed eye , he winked at her.

It was that Alex.

That was when our Gypsy woke up.

That Alex was stareing down at her.

She rubbed an eye and sat up. A chill came across her and she realized she was nude. And she remembered the previous night. It was another evening she had given herself to him. She wasnt as sore as she usually would be , but it did hurt to move.

"..Good Morning, Alex "

" Good Morning ,Morning,Morning Little Sister"

"...Is it still snowing?.."

" Yes , I don't believe it's stopped. Makes it hard for a malchick to have any sladky nochy's."

"...It reminds me of home."

"..Hm?.."

"..The day that ...The Billy-Incident happened. It snowed. I remember because the shop room didn't have a heater, and.."

She shuddered. She was met with gentle kissing on her neck by the male.

"...He's not orange-enough for you , Darling..forget him...forget that jeezney you had..before you came 'ere.."

Those words were strangely comforting..but when he talked in this tone it made the world right..

"...Alex...I don't have to go outside..today do I?.."

" No , Little Sister..you'll stay right here with Uncle Alex today...tomorrow...and every day after.."

He kissed her forehead. If she saw the look in his eyes , that look of utter obsession and determination to break her, it would have terrified her.

He brought her head upward so that his lips could meet hers. He eased her back and moved himself over her.

He'd stay this was with her until early afternoon.

" Yes , I have..information...On Officer DeLarge.."

"...He's...He's holding someone against their will.."

"...It's a girl..she's..young..and beautiful.."

"...He's raped her too..."

"...I'd like to remain anony, please.."

Pete hung up the phone and weeped loudly into his pillow.

After much pillow talk-therapy and chasing around the bedroom draped in sheets :

That Gypsy and That Alex , made up their room and ventured out into the rest of the house to start their day.

" Alex , did you know that The crown prince is getting married?.."

The femme asked while chopping up some onions for tonight's supper.

The male responded from the nearby living-room , reading his paper.

" I did. 'S bout time that bloke settled down like the rest of us. Honestly , stringing that poor devoctchka around for 8 years. It's just plain gloopy it is."

The girl chuckled and then noticed , an odd occurance on the kichen table. It was a wine bottle , but it was filled with something that was clearly not wine. It was white. Could it be a new tea?..or some sort of cream for the sauce tonight?..No , the bottle was accompanied with two long narrow glasses.

"..Alex..there's a bottle on the table and two glasses. Are they yours?.."

He smiled an unseen smirk. The busts on the shelf were laughing in his head.

" Yes. I thought it would be a nice little deety-treaty for us tonight. It's something I used to drink in my school-boy days...and nights. ..Did you ever go to the Korova Milk-Bar? "

" I heard a great-deal of it , but I was praticeing after school and I never wanted to venture out at night..I thought it was too dangerous. "

He chuckled. Oh yes it was. How right she was. She had such wisdom for someone so young. He loved finding out little nuggets about her.

" It'll stay with you."

She chuckled. How strange he was. She had been here for half a year , and she was still puzzled by him. She didn't even feel like a prisoner anymore.

That was what That Alex wanted. He wanted to condition and to puppet-string her. This would take sometime and much experimentation.

Alas..Good things come to those who wait..

Poor Pete was scribbling words on his bedroom wall with a green crayon. The sights that he was forced to watch were starting to take their toll on his psyche.

" Bratty "

" Dama "

" Pan-Handle"

" In-out , In-out"

" Lubby-Lubb"

" Gypsy "

" Alex"

" Pete"

" Nothing"

He had nothing , and was nothing. His girlfriend had left him , because of his strange behavior.

His blood-shot eyes drifted towards a post-card that someone slipped under his door, as if he didn't live in a house , but that room itself. He had lived that way for three weeks now , and he acted as if this were reality.

The card read

" Brother , Lets make things square. You and me. First Hour .Winner keeps Little Sister. - A "

Pete flung himself on his wall , as if he wanted some kind of answer from it.

"..This..is it a trap?...Will he dangle her in-front of me? ..Will he...just leave me there alone to die?..Will we all exist together...as a whole..happy?..Tell me what to do!"

He patted his face with a fierce tone and slipped the white suit of his youth onto his body. A black newsboy cap that still fitted him was placed on his head. And a club would stay positioned on his belt. Green paint would be applied to his face and he sat , waiting for the first hour of tomorrow to draw near.

Tick-Tock...Tick-Tock..

Dinner was eaten and put away , That Gypsy was in the middle of washing the night's dishes.

Alex poured two glasses of Velocets and tapped his cane against the floor. She dropped everything and came to him. As if she were programmed to do so.

"..Lets have a cheer."

"..What are we cheering to, Alex?"

He smiled , so sinister and coldly..

"...To completion..and new beginnings..for the both of us."

She smiled and nodded. She did feel like a new chapter of her life was starting...maybe he felt that way too.

She should have known better to not swallow the milk , but months of conditioning had snatched that common sense from her.

Like the berries of summer , being picked from their trees.

The glasses clinked and down the hatch the milk went. Gypsy dropped the plastic glass and it thudded against the tile flooring. She fell to her knees and tried to keep from falling off of the ground. She saw so many colors and waves. She felt..so..awake and aware of the world around her. Her eyes darted around to look for Alex and she couldn't find him. She cried out.

"..Alex..somethings wrong...Alex..where are you?.."

Oh that needy tone in her voice delighted him , but he would have to restrain himself. Tonight was not for that kind of pleasure. It was something much greater.

She heard from the back of her , his voice , and she turned her head around , painfully slow to gaze at him.

He was standing like a godly figure. His eye aglow with the drug-laced milk. He had his cane draped across his shoulders.

" It's quite a kick the first few seconds , is it not? "...

She only groaned in response. She saw he was dressed in ..a white suit. With a black hat upon his head , and black boots. He handed her a bundle of white as well. She simply just stared at it for what was hours. Like something grand was just placed in front of her.

She finally could see clear enough to stand. She looked at the white clothing and she undressed herself , and slipped it felt like she was supposed to do this , like it was her destiny to put this on. The suspenders would snap , and the white turtle neck sweater underneath it felt so snugly , especially in her intoxicated state. She felt someone place a slouchy knit wool cap on her head. a few of her corn-flower strands drapped into her eyes. Skinny-legged white trousers made their way over to a pair of heeled boots and a crow bar was placed in her hand.

" Little Gypsy...are you ready..for a bit of the old...Ultra-Violence?.."

"...Right , Right. Bratty."

Her amber eyes were swirled , but menacing.

She was a prototype.

Tonight , she was nothing, nothing but his clockwork.


	10. Dove and Falcon Epilogue : I Promise

12:00am

Pete looked in on his Mother sleeping. He simply shook his head and walked out the door.

" I'm fighting a monster, with a monster..."

A pile of wrytheing and moaning bodies occupied a small space of the old Health Farm.

Where the seeds of betryal were planted so long ago.

The old Health Farm was now abandoned , but hordes and hordes of cats still resided there.

.." So..How are we feeling , Little Sister?.." Alex asked after kicked at a squirming homeless man that they had beaten and bloodied. They had stormed the old farm and found a few homeless living there. They took care of them quickly.

Gypsy looked out the window , cradleing the bloody crow-bar in her hand like a violin in the rest position.

"...Different. I'm more aware than anything , Brother."

She tensed her grip on the crow bar and shook a little. So uneasy.

Pete could be seen approaching the building.

"...He's early , Brother."..." A..Are you sure..it's him?"

Alex smiled and trotted over to her , putting an arm around her.

" Of course...Billy Boy's always a punctual lad. ..You know that.."

Her grip tightened more..

Pete would walk into the livingroom of the old Health Farm. Finding Alex sitting in a plush , but tattered chair. One leg crossed over the other.

"...You wanted to square things off.?." Pete said in a cruel , monotoned vocalization.

"..I did...Oh why did you bring that gloopy thing , Little Brother?.." He motioned to the club in his hand.

"...I know you.." The standing male replied.

"...Yes." He would delightfully chuckle "..Yes you do...And we both like to think we know Little Sister , don't we?..."

Pete stayed quiet , his rage building up like carbonated soda in a narrow bottle.

"...But I know things of her that you will never know...Things that..only a Ded would know about his Zheena. ...She's quite ticklish on her stomach , you know.."

Twack!

Pete slammed his club against the wall.

"Enough!..Lets just end this!"

Alex nodded.

" A fine idea , Petey.."

Alex gave a taunting motion for Pete to come foreward, he stood and draped his cane about his shoulders.

The two men , dressed alike simply stood there.

..." Before you..go bezoomy on my person..lets discuss terms..I even took the precautions of bringing a third party witness..but I must say she is quite partial.."

.."..She?...No...No God , NO!"

Alex quickly gripped the thinner male's upper arms and grinned a wicked grin , whilst nodding.

" Come on out , Then"..."..Billy Boy's here..I've got 'im!"

"..Billy? What does he have to do with this?.."

" I gave her a good double doseing of the Velocet...For a first timer..they'll believe whatever their master and leader commands them too..She'll think you're a horrible horrible person..and she'll want to rid the earth of your stinking husk."

A soft , demure voice echoed throughout the room. The female had hidden herself well.

"...Can you turn him , Facing away from you Brother?...I want to look 'im in the eye..when I do it.."

Alex did her this favor , and grinned wile doing so. The bottom lash on his eye moved up and down with the excited twitch of blood-lust. It seemed like an eternity , the waiting for her to come out..Alex was getting antsy and impatient..

"..Lets get on with it , then..."

Pete's heart was raceing. He felt like a pig about to be shot between the eyes by a butcher. A virgin about to be sliced open for the tribal sacrifice...so long it was..so quiet this waiting..  
Then the voice came again , the soft little chromatic installments trickling down their ears.

" ..A fine idea.."

...

...

...

...

TWHAMP...

...

...

...

...

Alexander DeLarge fell to the floor.

The tenseness made time move faster than it really was.

" Pete , get out of here! NOW!.."

He was taken aback , just..stunned.

"..Move it!..GO ON!".

..She backed away from That Alex and she ripped off the wool cap he placed on her head , and thew it at him when he stood , blood pouring down his cherub face. He was smileing , he seemed to allways smile..it was so terrifying.

That Gypsy , had gripped the world , gripped the ledge that was getting higher from her.

He threw down his cane , and she dropped the crowbar.

He lunged at her and they both went to the floor.

Pete moved foreward as if he were going to help , but was met with audio from the girl.

"NO!..Dammit , Get out of here!..Far!..Just keep running!.."

She rolled around awkwardly with the shorter male. Who for some reason was staying quiet. But she knew he was always thinking.

Pete moved to the two again.

" But..I can't let you get hurt , I can't let him hurt you!..I..can't live with anyone else dying!.."

That Gypsy sat on-top of the mad Alex and started to wail blows upon him a new blow with each coma

"..I'll be fine , If you love me , leave the country , get a new name ., a new life , a new lady. You deserve so much better than to have the label of Alex's punching bag!.."

Pete ran towards the doorway and nodded to her...he picked up his club , and whispered to himself before leaving Alexander DeLarge's presence for the final time..

"..You deserve much better , too..Gypsy.."

That female kept wailing blows on him until she was sure Pete was far enough away.

She stood and wiped the blood on her sweater.

The hand print smeared a ghastly streak..Alex was in a semi-conscious state , the blows she delivered to him almost knocked him out cold. She didn't know she had that much strength in her little body..

"..I'm sorry I had to do that...I know it wasn't what you wanted..But to be truthful I was drugged for a good while ...I came about myself right when you handed me the crowbar and I saw myself in the mirror."...

"..I couldn't bring myself to it , Alex. Even if it wasn't really me. The Body of Gypsy would have killed him. Gypsy's body is still Gypsy's after all...it would haunt me..and it would make me more mad than I already am...I had planned for this..For when it happened.."

That Alex panted and shook a little , looking to her. " How..did..you...know it?.." She smiled and looked back at him , so pitifully on the floor.

"..You told me..Bratty."

She walked over to him and dragged him out of the Health Farm.

She looked to the pile of moaning homeless as she left. She didnt hurt them enough to kill them , but the ones that Alex had dealt with had no hope.

"..Not directly..but the sessions of fight-training..the cooking..the little outfits you had planned for me each day..it all pointed to the fact that you wanted me to be a Clockwork."

Alex moaned when She drug him down the stairs. "..I'm sorry. Just hang on. You'll live. I promise."

She flung the bowler hat off of him and unbuttoned his white shirt and ripped it into pieces and threw they , and the hat into a dumpster. She then found a gas can nearby and poured it into the rubbish bin. She went to dig a zippo lighter from his back pocket and thanked her lucky stars he brought it with him. He always had to habit of having one with him , whenever he went. Tonight was not an exception.

She lit a piece of old newspaper and droped it in , and the bin went ablaze. A bit of her hair got singed. This was actually good , she thought.

Good for the story she had to tell in a few moments.

She then slipped off her own shirt and trousers , Alex's boots would come off as well. They too where thrown into the blazed refuse container.

She shivered , only in her underwear now , She took the mobile phone that Alex had in his other back pocket and dialed the numbers.

9-1-1

When the other voice at the end came to her ears she started screaming..

"OH GOD PLEASE HELP...PLEASE..OH GOD ..GOD...NOOO..."

"..Ma'am please calm down and tell me whats wrong.."

"..Please...please..my..my Boyfriend and I...we...we got..jumped..in the countryside..and..they...they...tried to..OH GOD..OH MY GOOODDD...PLEASE SEND THE POLICE..PLEASE!..HE'S BLEEDING...HE'S BLEEDING!..."

" Alright just calm down ...please..tell me where you are.."

"..We're at the old Health Farm outside of the city..please..I don't know if they're gone...I'm so scared please hurry..please.."

Gypsy postioned herself next to Alex , as if she had been laid next to him by someone. She stayed on the phone with the 911 Operator.

She knew the sounds of someone that had just been raped. She knew the noises well. That was how she was so convinceing.

When the flashing red and blue came to them . She cried and wailed so they would hurry to them.  
The policemen were shocked..The oldest one widened his eyes..

" Officer DeLarge?..Is that you?..."


	11. A Stronger Telephone

He awoke in his own bedroom. He was met with gentle patting of antibiotic ointment by a kind hand.

He let out a groan of white hot burning pain in his face.

" You've got a wicked sense of humor.."

" I do?.."

" Yes..I know now that you shall allways remain a mystery to me...We truly are destined.."

"..I think you've mistaken me for someone else , Good-Sir."

The lights then came into view , the woman next to him was not That Gypsy. It was a home-care nurse.

That Alex's wide-eyes gave is embarassment away.

The dumpy nurse got up and she spoke loudly so That Gypsy could hear her.

" Miss , He's awake!"

Gypsy had spent the last hour in the living room , reading a women's magazine. Not really reading it , but she needed something to cover her thinking.

She sprang up and replied with a cheery.

" Oh , Good!"

She stood and walked down the hallway and into the room.

When that Alex first saw her , she had that glow about her again. Only she had this..mysterious luminesance .That gentle..lovly pure glow. After the bloody horrible mess she made of him she still had the ability to look so angelic. His attraction to her was stronger than ever now.

She merely stood there, as if she were afraid to sit at his bedside. Even when he was bandaged and medicated , haveing the threat level of a toddler. He still made her tremble inside. Her fear of him was even stronger now.

The nurse could sense the tension.

"..I'll leave for the night , Miss. His medications are on the kichen table. I allready went over how they should be admin'd. Goodnight , Deary."

" Goodnight , Missus. Thank-you."

The door shut and she turned her head back to him.

She still only stood there.

.."..Are you angry with me?.."

"I'm irritated at the pain ...and I'm aggrivated that Pete still lives..but..no..I am not angry with you. Dear Gypsy."

"...I had to do it...I'm sorry..but I had to...In order for ..everyone to live..it was the only way.."

He smiled. Patting the chair at his bedside.

She approched and sat there. Crossing one gold tight-covered leg over the other. He placed a hand on her knee and parted them. Giving him a lovly view up her dress. He grinned through his wounds and bandages , enjoying this view.

"...You know how I like for those to be kept apart..."

She smiled and put her tiny battered hand on the hand that was softly strokeing her thigh.

Her face went blank again.

"...Alex...You can't ever do that to me again. I'll put up with a lot..but you must leave me with my mind and my will. I understand that...something..happened to you..it must have been so awful to go through ..but that does not give you the right to do it to another person.."

Alex looked up at her , the saphires bearing into her.

" It does , Darling , Gypsy. It gives me the right to do it to a normal person. After this proceeding..My theory about you being..ABOVE the normal..has emerged into a fact.."

What was he saying?...

"..You and I...are like..the Eve and the Adam. A new breed..a new..species even..of human. Our thought patterns..our..desires , our insanity..it makes us higher..above everyone...everyone.."

"...I need to appologize to you , Alex..for..the pain you must feel right now..I'm not sorry for what I did..I'm sorry for-"

"..No. " He rose to pinch her mouth shut with his fingers. "You do not have the rights of appolgy-loggies...It's I that needs to say that...I did not see that..you were different than other humans...I thought you were merely a shell...for a great spirit that needed to be broken..to free the spirit...but..the shell is not a shell...it is a lovly adornment..on it's own..the spirit..shines from within it.." He spoke the last words in a whisper.

He gabbed her tunic's collar and yanked her down to him.

"..But do not think that this means the rules do not apply even still. I expect you to still cook , and clean...and to..give Uncle Alex's his ...just deserts..." His smirked at the last phraseing.

He moved to grab her and pull her over himself. She gasped and let out a noise of surprize.

"...I must know something , Gypsy.." He spoke while unzipping the white tunic she had on. The other hand , strokeing the back of her hair gently.

"...Yes , Alex?.." ...She layed still , she was dumbfounded he was even in the mood after what just happened to him.

"...What was playing..in your gulliver..when you were wailing on my visage?.."

She blunk..how did he know?...

"...A Night on Bald Mountain..by Mussorsky.."

"...Lovely..." He nipped at her ear softly..and down her tights and undergarments went.

A few weeks had passed by. That Alex's wounds had healed nicely. The swelling was gone and the bruises had faded.

He was just finishing up his paper-work when he overheard some desk jockey's rumor-milling about two missing officer's.

He detested this sort of mediocare drabble.

He tapped his cane to the floor loudly.

"..Cease this , chit-chattery about our brothers. Wiggins has gone to visit his sick mother. and Willow's expelled to the stripey hole for the horrible thing he orchestrated upon my person."

one of the younger officers qued Alex's pride , by his question.

"...How's your little woman?...We've all worried about her"..

They worry about her because they all want her. She occupied their minds , he thought.

" She's doing better. He didnt ...really rape her , he assaulted her but he never suceeded. She let him have it she did. "

Another younger officer shook his head.

" We all sould have seen the signs. He had all those pictures of her , and he followed you two around all the time. Makes us feel gulity."

That Alex patted the younger man's shoulder.

"..He's coniving and evil. He fooled us all , Brother."

He smiled so so wickedly in his mind. He was unstoppable.

That Gypsy looked down right adorable in her apron and hair pushed back with a bandana.

She noticed the post and came in and sifted through the bills and found a peculiar post-card.

" Oh my..So he's in leeds."

That Gypsy reconized the return address. It had been someone's name she had not seen in a long while.

Officer Wiggins.

Dear Nikki.

I am still here. I still plan to stay here for a long time. Thank DeLarge for getting me this transfer instead of the alternative. I'm alive and well. Please burn this.

Officer Wiggins.

She walked down the hallway. Dragging the vaccum cleaner behind her in a childish manner.

" Oh , Alex. There are so few people left in this world..that can spot the real you..They know when to leave...Then why..am I still here?..Eh?...Maybe it's because...I need to feel needed...and you need me...so therefore..I need you..."

She untied the white bandana and shook her cropped hair free.

"..Time to get dinner started..He'll be home early tonight.." She smiled a little and filled a large cooking kettle with water and placed it on the stove with a klank that would follow soon after.

3:30 Almost time to go home early. That Alex thought.

He usually spent the short days of work sitting in his office , balanceing random things on his nose. After he had enough fun with that , he looked up at the floresant lighting of the office and shut his eyes. Lost in thought.

He saw himself , and that Gypsy underneath a large oak tree , lounged on a blanket. He was laying his head in her lap , she was feeding him juicy , delicious , blackberries with one hand and strokeing his hair with the other. She was wearing a virginal looking cotton dress , and he was wearing a blue dress shirt and white slacks.

Even in his dreams he was a snappy dresser. He had little fantasys about that Gypsy , sometimes they were nice , sometimes they were violent , sometimes they were strange. He could not figure this one out. So in his mind she could be anything.

He smiled up at her , and in an instant they were both nude. They were in a place outside of reality. The ground beneath them was feathery and soft. The light around them was warm and gauzy like his room on a lovly morning.

He tackled her to the ground and mounted her , and just before he could claim his prize once more the telephone rang.

Azure eyes popped open with aggrivation.

With a sigh he answered the phone..

"..Officer Delarge , Public Juveinile Whip no. 5679055. speaking.."

"..A-Alex?...Son..is that you?"..

" Em?...Em why are you calling me at work?.."

" Theres been a death in the family , Son.."

_  



	12. Church Mice

Our Gypsy could be seen chopping vegetables for the stew she was just finishing up for dinner tonight. She would save a small portion of it for Alex's lunch tomorrow.

She spied a blackbird on the balcony outside. It was fluttering through the snow in search of food. Scavenging for anything at all. She took pity on the poor creature and threw out some bread crumbs , she received a shocked crackling squack and then a retreating flight from the beast and thought to herself.

" You think I want to eat you , So you fly away. Everyone is a threat , arn't they? "

She slid the glass door shut and heard That Alex shut the door , stomping his way in. She rushed to her organ and started to play but his cane smacked her hands as soon as he made his way into the livingroom.

He was apparently in a bad mood . That Gypsy thought.

"..That really hurt , you know."

" Sorry for the severity , but I needed a lovely punching-sack for a split. We need to pack , we're leaving for Yorkshire tonight with my parents. My uncle and name sake's been called to the upper and we .immediately. ...Is that stew on the stove?.."

This was all too much to take in at one time. Should she feel sorry for him? Apprehensive about meeting the people that spawned this insane genius killer? Or just a little aggravated that the stew she worked so hard on for him would no doubt be frozen and dulled when it was eaten in a few weeks.

" Yes. Vegetable Beef. I'm so sorry..Alex..are you alright , with this?..Are your parents okay?..Should we do something?.."

Despite all the hell she had been put through That Gypsy was allways a kind soul at heart. She wanted to help anyone that she thought truly needed it. A death in the family was a serious blow in someway to anyone , even someone like that Alex.

" I'm a little saddened for my 'rents. I never got to meet him really. Heard stories , but only met the malchick once or twice in my childhood. I was a darling-boy , Dear Gypsy. If you could have only seen...Do dear Alex a favor and put that stew in 4 travel appropriate boxes. Em and Paps will be delighted to have something homecooked. Oh. and don't be t'all shocked if they're under the impression that we're engaged."

His childhood..She wondered what kind of child he was. She wondered if he looked like his mother or his father , she let her mind wander even further , until she heard the word "engaged".

"...W-What? You told them we're getting married? Why on earth would you do something like that?"

That Alex responded to her but he retreated to "their" room. Sounding like he was changing clothes , and then getting into some bags.

" Em and Paps worry about yours truly. They worry about me being taken care of. and with a pretty little dama like you staying with me it just makes sense. They've stopped pestering with seething questions and it's all worked out dobby. It's always been a bother to me that those two are the only ones I could never bring myself to really truly harm.. odd-thing ..When you're done packageing and such join me in here would you? "

She did as he commanded , as allways. She rembered seeing styrofoam dinner cups in the pantry and she fetched them , she stopped for a moment and remembered the last time she was in here. That Alex had a knife to her throat and he broke down..She snapped back when she heard his cane pounding the floor. She hurried and taped the cup's lids to the containers and put them in a paper bag and ran to their bedroom with much haste.

" Alex I know you're upset but I don't think the old' in-out..." She stopped when she saw him holding a ring box...

She backed suddenly.

" We have to be convincing...It's not the real deal , Dearest . So don't get all goopy and soppy on me.."

" How long have you had that..? "

" For a few weeks, I knew that they'd want to see you and they'd go right barmy if they didn't see a ring. Come come now. We have to meet them at the train station in half an hour. "

She gave him her left hand and he opened the box. A very elaborate yellow-diamond ring was plucked out of it's box and slid onto her delicate hand with a rough thrust.

It was a little too big but she could fix this later. Even though his style was impeccable , he was still a man in matters of guessing sizes.

" Now , lets get packed. We have a long journey ahead of us , we do!"

The pair packed a single suit case and a smaller bag with bathroom toiletries and That Gypsy's make-up.

That Alex slung the white duffle bag over his shoulder and carried the smaller white bag in his hand. Gypsy carried the food and drink. The couple shut things down in the appartment and turned out the lights. That Alex pocketed his many keys and walked with his "fiance" down the steps.

" Don't be surprised if Em asks you everything , except your knocker-size. and don't be shocked if Papsy asks you about your family and where you come from. Paranoidy little trouble-maker he is. I suppose that's where I get my own little mischievous-streak. "

Gypsy looked to the skies and saw the blackbird eating the crumbs she had left for it. She smiled just a little bit. At least she did good for one thing in this life.

She was dreading this. She hated lying. But That Alex would severely punish her if she outed his dirty little secret to his parents. She thought if she had respectable ones she would'nt want to be embarassed infront of them either.

She sat in the public transit bus , thinking , thinking of how to go about this. She just sighed and she looked down at the false-meaning ring that laid across her finger. She felt Alex's arm wrap around her and tug her close , in a possessive and show-boating type fashion. He was slightenly screaming to every male on that bus. " I'm screwing this , and you have no hope of ever doing that."

She bent down to rub her brown tighted legs , she was a little chilly. She blunk when That Alex took off his own coat and draped it over her legs. Despite his insanity. He did think that she should be comfortable at all times , despite when her comformity was inconvieniant to him.

The bus stopped and the white leather coat went back on it's owners arms and the pair exited and waited for their guests to meet them in their seats on the train.

That Gypsy was twisting her train ticket stub in her lap. That Alex looked down at this and chucked

" That , is adorable..the musician..the seraph ...the Eve to my Adam..is nervous about meeting the makers.."

" You would be too..I just want to make things easy..I dont want to be a disspointment to them.."

" This is why you are so amazeing , darling Gypsy..." He leaned in to whisper..

" You very nearly killed me..and yet you want to make me happy...how very very strange you are..."

Alex was so bold and to slide a hand along her thigh , on a public train.

"..But I'm strange as well..." He smiled and gave a kiss to her ear. He would have kissed her mouth if not for his parents finally arriveing.

" Welly welly welly! Look at who's come to see us! " The man rose and embraced bot of his parents. They looked a bit awkward , and That Gypsy wondered why..

" Thank you for comeing with us , Son. It'll give the rest of the family a chance to see how well you are now. " Em happily patted his sons back and took her seat.

" Yes , our goverment employed son. And...his little woman to be , eh? "

The older man nodded to the quiet Gypsy she was observeing at what "normal" family behavior looked like .How nice it must be to have a normal family.

Alex took Gypsy by the hand and patted it , as if he were proud of her.

" Yes , yes. Em , Paps. This is the future Mrs. : Gypsy. Gypsy..these are the 'rents. "

Em looked her over and smiled , a tiny little fake smile. Gypsy was not familiar with family dynamics so she could not read her face.

" Oh , she's so lovly son. But she's so tiny and thin. Your children won't be as tall as a church mice" Em chuckled and they all soon followed.

Gypsy flushed at the word "children". Children? With Alexander DeLarge?..

They all four took their seats and That Gypsy depensed the food and drink after That Alex pulled down the table top from the compartment above them. Once the train started to move.

" Oh , you went and got dinner , Son? That's so thoughtful.."

That Alex corrected his mother.

" Gypsy made dinner , actually. "

" I have bread too. "

Paps reached across the table and gently tapped Alex's arm.

" Hang onto this one son. A looker and a cook. Thats hard to find. "

Alex put his arm around Gypsy and sliently screamed once again , but at his father. Gypsy found this disturbing..

" I intend to , Papsy."

When the train reached Yorkshire That Gypsy had fallen asleep against her "fiance's" shoulder. She did not dream , but she did rest. The long white pink and yellow polka dotted sweater she wore made for a perfect blanket. She was awoken with a soft kiss to her forehead and she rubbed at an eye softly before standing up.

" Have a nice rest , Dear? " Em asked

" Yes. I suppose my mind's just been a bit overworked lately.."

" Well a good stay in the country should fix that then." Papsy replied.

The four took a cab-van to the country home of Alex's family.

Gypsy marvelled at it's size and vintage beauty.

" It's absolutely beautiful.."

Alex sneered , so prideful

" This one likes things that are old fashioned. Just the other day she was tellin' me about some thing they used to have called "8-Track" tapes."

" Oh we listened to those , didn't we Dad? "

The three of them praddled on about things that were of no intrest to That Gypsy. She kept stareing at the house in a child-like wonder. When it was time to get out of the van she was shown into the two story old colonial home. It was well heated and it hit her with an unfamiliar warmth , the blue lacy curtains and colorful quilts hanging on the walls where so different from the phallic sex filled modern home of her captor and leader. She liked it , she liked this warm fuzzy feeling that this house brought with her.

Suddenly a woman with an even more ridiculous hair color than Em had on rushed downstairs and ran into her arms . bawling and crying. Gypsy almost forgot ; someone had died.

" Oh , Sis. It's awful..I can't sleep without him next to me...I cant feel him here anymore.." She bawled out loud and Em discretly took her into another room and down came a heavy set young woman , her hair was red and curly , pulled into two ponytails. Gypsy reconed she was at least 16 years old. Gypsy assumed it was her daugther. The young woman was pretty , in her own special way. Gypsy liked the many sliver braceletts worn on her arms.

" She's still a little weepy..Hello Cousin , Uncle...and who's this?"

Alex took her hand and lead her foreward .

" Cousin , this is Gypsy. My future Mrs. Gyps this is my cousin Annie."

She noted that he was not calling her "little sister" like he did when they were in London.

Even inside this cozy house Alex talked in that loud tone. It was one of the pet peeves Gypsy secretly hid about him.

" Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry about your father... "

" It's fine..I'm just glad he's not suffering any longer...Well I'm sure you're all tired from the trip , lets get you settled in then...oh uhm...your sleeping arrangments..Cousin?"

Alex gave a proud , sinful smirk. It looked jokeing to someone who did not truly know him.

" We'll be in the same room , thank you. Practically married already as it is , Right-right Gyps?"

" Right-right.." Gypsy felt Alex give a hard pinch her lower back and she sprung up and gave a smile. She obviously wasnt cheery enough to be convinceing. " Can't be too far from this one. I'll go mad if I can't see him in the morning!"

She rubbed her back as her pink stiletto boots clacked on the hard wood steps. Our Gypsy looked around at the room she was to be staying in with that Alex. It was a nice peaceful shade of purple. with white curtains , the bedspred was a deep violet and the pillows were ridicoulously frilly with purple bows. Gypsy felt herself sit on this fluffy , comfortable bed that she seemed to sink into. It was then she felt how mentally tired she was. She had tkane so much in , in the past few weeks..she let her head rest on the large oversized pillow and she fell right asleep. Alex was unbuttoning his powder blue work shirt when turned and he saw his seraph slumbering on her side of the bed , just like at home. He smiled a little and undressed her , and put her in one of her silky yellow nightgowns. He slid in next to her and pulled her to him. Having her backside rest on his stomach. He laid his head on hers and gently whispered to her sleeping form.

" Like two church mice , Eh little sis?"...

Just as he was about to settle in , he felt something in the room with him , he tilted his head and saw that Mr. Deltoid had followed him there. He was sitting in the rocking chair in the middle of the room. But he should be there anyway , he did live in his head after all.

" Quite the mystery , isnt she Alex-Boy? "

" ..Quite , Sir. "

" I think she could have very well killed you back at the health farm..I don't think she likes you very much , Boy."

" I disagree Sir. Sure she was a little miffled at me , but a woman is a woman. They get upset at the gloopiest things." He said this while petting her sleeping head.

" She made impressions then? "

" Yes , Sir. She's so much like me in some ways..She wants to show the world how she feels through slashing and bashing faces.. She wants to look swishy while doing it..and she listens to the music playing in her gulliver while she does it all.."

" It sounds to me , that she simply wanted that Petey-boy to live , and to discombobulate your person so you wouldnt do away with him. She was trying to stop you , Little Alex. Like I tried to , and I failed. I just hope she dosent fail.."

" If she wants to stop me , she will. I truly beleive she does not. She just wants to make me happy. "

" Are we sure of that?..."

Alex said nothing and put his head back down. Mr. Deltoid vanished when he looked back at the chair.

Alex settled into a sleep and did not know that his little cousin Annie had heard his conversation from inside of her own bedroom.


	13. Favorite

Late at night , Our Gypsy was awakened by a natural need that needed to be attended to. On her way back to the bedroom she heard Em and her sister clucking away. She thought she should just ignore their private words and just go back to bed , but her curisoity of a normal family got the better of her. She would learn to regret her curiosity.

" So , that girl? "

" Alex's fiance , yes. She's a lovly girl isnt she?"

A clanking of a teacup could be heard hitting a saucer.

" She's very thin."

" Yes , but thats how a young girl is , Maggie. They want to be as tiny as possible , and then when they have children they blow up like we did."

They both laughed softly.

This Gypsy blushed furiously again at the suggestion of spawning offspring with Alexander DeLarge.

Why was it so important to have children ? , she thought.

" and they're sleeping in the same room? "

" Yes , but I assure you Alex has been quite the gentlemen since he got out of prison."

That Gypsy's face turned white.

Prison?...

" I wonder if that poor little thing knows what he's done."

" I would say not. She's a very moral character. Thats what he needs right now."

She stopped listening to them. She went back to bed and looked at the sleeping male next to her.

She sliped back in beside him and turned away from him. She was a little fearful..he had done something horrible enough to be sent to prison? She laid awake not moving for hours. Her body finally caved in from fatigue and she fell asleep.

The couple awoke from the scent of bacon and two older men laughing downstairs. The male obviously reconized them and immediatly sprang up and ran downstairs like a ten-year old screaming the name " BERNOOO!"

Gypsy shook her head from his immaturity , but inside she found it adorable that he had a childish side. His cheruby features let him get away with it without looking absurd.

She jumped from the loud thud , she threw a robe on herself and quickly rushed down the hardwood stairs. She found that Alex and a bigger chubbier man wrestling on the floor.

" What on earth is going on? " Gypsy spouted as she watched the two grown men wrestle like teenagers.

Cousin Annie chuckled as she passed Gypsy down the stairs " Bernard's here , I see. Those two have been playing like that ever since I can remember. You know they spent summers here with us , all the kids did. Dad loved lots of kids in the house. Alex was his favorite nephew , you know."

So that Alex had lied to her. He didnt want to seem week to her.

Gypsy smiled at Annie and continued down the stairs and into the kichen where the two sisters cooked side by side. An older heavy man was enjoying a cup of tea , converseing with them.

" Do you remember the time , Little Alex jumped on Bernard from the top of the stairs? Oh I tanned both their hides that day , I did. "

Gypsy tilted her head softly , this terminology was so foreign to her , this entire place was , she felt like an alien.

" Tan their hides?.."

" I whipped them with switches , Dear...You must be the soon to be Mrs. Alex then."

Gypsy chuckled softly at someone trying to dicipline Alex.

Em peeked behind her and motioned to Gypsy.

" Thats her , Thomas. See how thin she is? She needs to eat a lot while she's here , dosent she?"

Everyone , includeing Gypsy had a good laugh at her expense.

Why was being thin so awful?..

Alex came in the kichen , shirtless and oh so bold about it. He walked over to his mother and hugged her , he snatched a piece of bacon and consumed it.

" For heavens sake , Son. Go put on a shirt before we eat please?"

Bernard came in after him. Alex took a seat at the large table beside of his woman and put an arm around her.

" Berno , you find a girl yet? "

Bernard shook his head " No no , not yet. I've got better things to do. "

the older heavy man nodded " He's going to school to be a doctor." .

" Oh then when you graduate they'll flock to you , Bernard. Women are crazy for Doctors."

" Why do you think he's studying to be one then , Gyps?"

Both of the boys had a good laughs.

The two sisters came and put the breakfast on the table , but when the shirtless one went to get plate his fingers were hit with his mother's wooden spoon.

" Shirt."

" Fine fine..Make me a plate , Dear Gypsy."

She smiled and did what he said.

She was apart of a family.. at least in a pretend sort of way.

" Gypsy get some eggs. You can't just eat fruit when theres gravy and dry scones on the table."

Gypsy gave a smile to Em and took a little bit of eggs and bacon , one flaky buttery scone and a spoon-ful of gravy. Gypsy was allways taught herself to never over indulge. She allways wanted to conserve things. When you had nothing , it was either that or die.

The plate's owner came back into the kichen with a white tee shirt covering his chest.

" May I please eat now , Your Grace? "

" Don't take that tone with me this early in the morning , Alex."

" It's 10:00am.."

She gave him a grave look and everyone laughed at the antics of the two.

Em's sister Maggie calmed them down. " Now now. Lets all say grace and then eat before this food gets cold. I won't have the family bickering the moment we're back together."

The mother and son sat at the table. Once everyone had their plates filled they all bowed their heads and Bernard said grace.

" Dear Lord in heaven. Thank you for bringing this family together once more. We thank you for spareing Uncle Alexander the pain of living in his condition. We hope that you both will give us strength to get through this weekend. Amen."

Gypsy leaned down to make eye-contact with the grace-sayer.

" That was lovly , Bernard. "

Maggie gave a soft smile at Gypsy. Maggie could see that she was a sweet , kind soul.

Why she was with someone like Alex made her mind boggle.

Alex finished his plate first and asked his mother.

" Where's Paps , Em?"

" He's gone to town to pick up the flower arrangements with your Uncle Harry."

How many brothers and sisters did Em have?

" Harry? Oh that just takes the biscuit. Gerard's going to be here then, isnt he? "

Bernard rolled his eyes.

" That little twerp hasn't gone across the pond to work for N.A.S.A. yet? , Like he allways said he would? , Remember Alex? "

Alex nodded and chuckled , and was met with his mother's spoon once more.

Gypsy saw were he got his temper from. It was amuseing to see them interact.

" How many cousins are there?.." That Gypsy inquired.

" Well , Bernard is the oldest. Then Gerard , Then Alex and then Annie."

Maggie smiled , having a lovly memory.

" I remember..when all four of them came to stay with us in the summer. Bernard , Little Alex , and Gerard stayed in one room and Annie slept with Alexander and I. They would all sneak out at night to go to the lake. Oh they'd come back soaking wet and we'd find them all huddled on the couch in the morning. Oh..such darling little children they all where. Alexander loved having them all here."

Uncle Alexander sounded like a kind man. Our Gypsy finished her plate and took Alex's to the sink.

Em turned around and spoke to Alex.

" Alex , Why don't you and Bernard take Annie with you to town today when you pick Gerard up from the bustop."

" Alright then. I actually planned on takeing her around town and acting like Bratchny's with Berno , like we did when we were lads."  
Our Gypsy followed Alex upstairs and changed into something to go out in. She slipped into a pair of denim leggings and pulled a yellow peasant blouse over her tiny sillouette. Alex helped her fasten a chunky silver chained heart locket around her slender neck. She hopped on a pair of yellow pumps and ran a brush through her hair. Alex slipped on a pair of white trousers and a deep red shirt. He tied a black ascot around his neck and steped into a pair of black loafers. She pushed the prison-talk to the back of her head. She had to be convinceing after all. ...  
In the car , Gypsy and Alex sat in the back seat. Alex took this seat because he could fiddle his hand between her legs and not be seen. He was pinned up in this eunich-factory cliche of famliy life. He was holding back a lot at night. So he was letting out his demons little by little in the back seat. He tapped his cane against the car window when he saw the living stick of a man that was known as Gerard. " Oh my..He's quite tall."  
" No , Deary. He just wears clothes that are to tall for him." He and Bernard had one more good laugh at him before he entered the passenger side of the car. " Welly well. Look who has finally taken steps down from his graces and decided to join the family for a time of mournin" " Alex , Bernard.." He looked back and took a wide eye bespectacled look at Gypsy , The light from the car window. " Hello. " " Hello. Who are you? " " Thats my fiance , Gerry. Her name is Gypsy." " Of course she is.." Gypsy was puzzled. Everyone in this family was happy , well as happy as a family could be in these circumstances. That Alex showered Our Gypsy in affection , Gerard seethed inside. He hated Alex so much. He had allways been the pride of the family with his athletic charm and handsome features and even after he had killed that poor old woman , fate had cruelly twisted things. He was no longer a murderer , no he was a "victim". That Alex soaked all of this in. The jelousy. It made him swell with power. Gerard did not have romantic feelings for this Gypsy , but he was just so angry that someone as evil and horrible as his cousin Alex got everything , and he a mere mortal shell of a man who did everything right , had nothing. Our Gypsy could feel the tension of silent torture. The chill in the early spring air just made this even more bitter. Our Gypsy had decided she would try to make Gerard smile , just once. ... 


	14. History

( Two in one day! )

Later that Afternoon The family went to the funeral parlor for the services.

So many people that Gypsy did not know surrounded her. She was slightly hung onto That Alex's arm. They had changed again , they both wore the color of mourning. Alex in a handsome fitting turtle neck and black slacks. Gypsy in a long sleeved empire waisted dress. She followed the custom of the women in the family and accepted the black veiled pillbox hat that was given to her and tugged the fish-netted material over her face. Aunt Maggie was ranting about something when they entered the kitchen area of the parlor.

_" Oh , what are we going to do , Sis?..The organist's wife had a baby this morning...I'd laugh at the irony if I was in the position to." _

_"...Aunt Maggie."_

Gypsy spoke softly behind her veil. The women looked up at the young woman.

_" I'm a music major. I could play for the family. It won't even cost you anything." _

_" Oh no , Dear. That's a lovely thought but , it would be so imposing of me." _

Gypsy released herself from that Alex's arm and sat next to her.

" _I play for your Nephew every evening. I do it all the time at school. It would not be imposing of me to ask you to drink water would it?" _

Gypsy's deep red painted lips smiled and the older woman hugged her tightly and she looked a little awkward , and patted her back.

_" Thank you , Darling. Alexander would have loved you.." _

Gerard spitefully bit into an apple as he watched this scene. Annie sat next to him and he spouted with depression.

_" Oh , and she plays music. How wonderful." _

That Alex heard this and he strolled over to his two cousins His cane hitting the floor as he walked with such a regal pride beaming at the two.

_" Glad I brought her. Arn't you , Annie?" _

_" Yes , Mother's allways been fond of music. Father was too."_

Annie lifted her veil and wiped her eyes. That Alex gave her his handkerchief and gave her cheek a kiss.

_" Don't cry Annie. He's in heaven. Try to be strong for Auntie Mag, yes?" _

Annie nodded and That Alex gave a grin to Gerard and watched as his Mother , Aunt Maggie , Uncle Thomas and Uncle Harry went out of the room. He assumed they wanted to hear her play before the service this evening. He couldn't miss this.

He followed them to an empty room , that housed an syntho-organ. Obviously where the regular one practiced.

Our Gypsy did not disappoint. Her graceful hands flowed across the dual keyboards and let out a lovely sound. Bach , Concerto - 2 Violins in C It was inviteing and warm , the family's faces looked so pleased and Aunt Maggie gave her another awkward hug.

That Alex smiled , _Poor Gypsy _, he thought. She's not used to so much affection.

_" Darling ..God has given you such a wonderful gift. I thank him for bringing you to our family." _

Aunt Maggie smiled at Em. Gypsy had never felt pride quite like this before.

...

Gypsy left the practice room to find a brooding Gerard waiting for her.

_" How did you and Alex meet , Miss Gypsy?" _

_" Oh. He was pursuing a criminal that had gotten into my college. He found me playing in a pratice room much like this one. " _

_" So it was fate. Your prince charming , hm?" _

_" I suppose you could say that." _

_" Do you know much about his past?" _

_" I know enough. He doesn't share much , but I do not share much about mine with him either. It's here and now we need to foucus ...for your family." _

She turned to leave him when Gerard spouted again.

_" He's tried to kill- "_

Gerard was yanked away by something and Our Gypsy was being called to prepare for the service.

Gerard was being held at knife point by Alex , Bernard was keeping watch.

_"..What exactly were you about to speak about..with my darling Gypsy..Gerry , M'lad?" _

_"...I was going to tell her..how you nearly killed me..When we were kids.."_

That Alex smirked.

_" She's seen me kill before , Gerry. "_

_" And she still chooses to be with you?".._

_" She does.."_

Bernard tapped Alex on the shoulder.

_" They're starting , Cousin." _

That Alex sheathed his knife and strolled down the hallway with Bernard into the chapel area. Alex took a seat beside of his mother and father , saveing a spot for our Gypsy with his cane.

He smiled seeing her playing the organ behind the Bishop. " Darling , She's amazeing. You should have told us she was so talented."

" Ah , she's a shy little thing , Em. She'd be red-faced if I bragged about her too much."

She ceased her playing and after the opening prayer , She stepped down and took a seat next to Alex. He put an arm around her. The Bishop kept that Alex's attention for a good 3 minutes before he let his mind wander. He smiled just a hint. Remembering the incident Gerard tried to tell That Gypsy about.

...

**_It was his 12th summer. He had been staying with his dear Aunt and Uncle for about 2 weeks now. _**

**_His cousins accompanied him down at the lake , one night after sneaking out. _**

**_The young Alex lead the troop down. Using a long stick as a cane. _**

**_Young Alex allways asserted himself as the leader. 6-year-old Annie held his hand tightly as they walked down the path._**

**_" What exactly do you plan to do once we get down there , Alex?" _**

**_13 year old Gerard asked. " We're going to play 'Duck-Duck-Goose of course , Dear Cousin."_**

**_The young boy smiled. 16 year old Bernard smiled. _**

**_" Annie likes it. It's her favorite game." _**

**_" Yeah! It's fun when you chase the goose!" _**

**_Alex raised a shushing finger to his lips._**

**_" Quiet now , Darling. We don't want to be found out." _**

**_Young Alex smiled and looked out at the lake. The moon was full and it was light enough to have a good game. They took their shoes off and sat down at the beach. Annie was it first. The little red-head tapped the boy's head's and picked Alex to be the goose. He ran and chased her around , and he let her beat him to his spot. Annie giggled _**

**_" Little Alex is iiiitt!" _**

**_Young Alex strolled around the circle with his stick-cane. Tapping the heads of his cousins._**

**_"..Duck...Duck...Duck...Duck...Duck...GOOSE!" _**

**_With the shouting of the water-fowl Alex bonked Gerard on the head with his stick. He ran down the beach of the lake and the lanky teenaged Gerard followed him with intent. _**

**_" C'mon Gerry!...Get them knees UP!" _**

**_The young boy's sprint took them to the edge of the fishing pier that was above the water. _**

**_Alex ran to the edge and turned around to look at the charging Gerry. _**

**_A game of pseudo-chicken was being played. Gerard was so focused on tackling Young Alex his thirteen year old brain did not process the fact that they were standing over the water._**  
**_Alex just simply stepped aside and watched Gerard go over the edge and into the water. _**

**_Like a freight train on a broken bridge. Bernard came walking to the dock and looked at Gerard in the water and laughed a bellowing laugh._**

**_Little Annie was holding his hand , but not as tightly as she would have been holding Young Alex's hand. She was giggling most adorably. Young Alex looked back at the two of them._**

**_" My my...I believe there's a ENORMOUS Fish in the lake. Shall I go in a fetch it , Cousins?"_**

**_They both gave cheers of yes. Alex dove into the water and was face to face with Gerard. From Annie's point of view , the boys looked like they were merely wrestleing. From Bernard's he knew exactly what was takeing place._**

**_Alex grinned madly as he rammed his fingers into the boy's throat._**

**_"..You know why...the family..birds..YOUR parents like me so much better than you? , Gerry?"_**

**_Alex forced his hands to make Gerry looks as if he was shaking his head._**

**_" I actually have the yarbles to do what they expect of me...I don't half-ass things and expect to be babied. I DO THEM!" _**

**_Gerard struggled to breathe. _**

**_" If I let you live..do you..Dear Cousin ..promise to actually wake your arse up and do the bloody chores that Aunt Maggie TOLD YOU TO DO..So that I..won't have to waste my precious time DOING YOUR WORK!"_**

**_Gerard nodded frantically. He let go of the lanky teen's neck and swam ahead to his cousins , laughing up a storm._**

**_" The fish put up a good fight , but I thought I'd let him go..and life his life with his fish-brothers and sisters." _**

**_Gerard would forever be scared , and resentful for not fighting back for the rest of his life. _**

...

That Alex snapped back as Our Gypsy rose to play the invitation and the closing service hymn.

He smiled and took her arm in his when everything was over.

That Alex took that Gypsy out to dinner that evening. This was the first time they had really been alone since they got there.

_" Have you ever given it any thought , Little Sister?"_

Gypsy's blonde head rose from her meal and looked to her counterpart across the table.

_" Given what thought?"_

_"..Getting married , actually doing what the world expects of us."_

_" No , not really. The world can expect what it wants. But I am doing what I feel needs to be done. Right now that is trying to make your dirty little lie look like the truth."_

He tilted his head , looking at her.

_" Why?.."_

The female took a sip of wine.

_" I've often asked myself that question...and I've come up with an interesting theory.."_

Alex chewed a piece of tender-roast and smiled.

_" Oh? , Do share with us."_

_"...I need..to feel needed..I don't know why...it may be because my parents never needed me..my brother never needed me..no one I ever knew needed me ..that is until you.." _

Alex simply smiled and listened.

_" You need me , Alex. Because I fill a void that you can never fill on your own.." _

_" Oh? and what is that? My little seraphim?" _

_" You cant be alone.."_

He paused for a moment and then resumed his meal.

_" You need me..and I need..to be needed...it couldn't be better.." _

She spoke like it were a business relationship they shared.

_" Both our worlds changed that day you found me.." _

Alex shakeingly took her hand and lead her to the dance-floor.

_" What are we doing?..."_

_" Dancing of course, Little Sister."_

He twirlled her and dipped her once. She put her lace gloved hands on his shoulders and whispered to him.

_" ..If you want me..to be what you want me to be...there can't be any secrets , Bratty.." _

She said this with a slight sniffle. Her mascara started to run slightly down her apple cheeks.

That Alex hated to see her hurting , the means of something that he could control for the better.

He supposed he could tell her , just a little..not the whole story , just a little. He took her hand and walked out on the check.

Right to the car he had rented. He helped her into the seat and fastened her seat-belt for her. He plopped into the driver's seat and drove off.

_"...Have you heard things?.." _

_"..I overheard..your mother ..talking to your Aunt Maggie..about..prison.." _

Damn. He did not want to talk about his time there to her..but he could sugar-coat it.

_" Yes..I did go to stoney-hole.. I was younger , more foolish then , Little Sister..I hung around with some nasty young men.."_

_" You hung around with Pete..and Georgie..and Dim." _

_" Pete was merely a pup , tagging along with the bigger dogs. Georgie and Dim however..they wanted to cause great harm to people..I'll admit It did make me a triffle bit giddy..as it still does now.." _

Our Gypsy only listened.

_" Georgie and Dim were getting too bold..they..wanted to cash in on a big job..so of course me being their leader and brother..I went out and scoped the place out. Things got a bit messy and they left me to clean it up. I got caught..the rest..as they say..is history.." _

They stopped in-front of the family's home and he stopped the car.

That Gypsy looked to him.

That Alex looked back...

_"...Are we in this , together? Little Sister?..." _

She looked down at the hand he offered her..

_"...In what?.."_

He leaned in and gave her lips a kiss.

_"..Eternity.." _

She placed her hand in his , the yellow diamond shimmering from the light that was emitting from inside the house.

_"..I don't want to get married.."_

_" Horroshow...neither do I.." _

They kissed once more before leaving the car.

_"..Alex"_

_" Yes , Little Sister?" "_

_..Please tell your mother to stop calling me thin.." _

_" Of course , Darling."_

_

* * *

_

( To hear Gypsy's Funeral Piece Go here : .com/watch?v=73iYaoXBzVY&feature=related ( it's the second song played ) )

( To hear the music played during Alex's confession of prison go here : .com/watch?v=4ub3PPdjJLc&feature=related )

( It's starting to get heavy now.)


	15. Cherish

The family was starting to heal from the loss.

Our Gypsy was downstairs , de-podding peas for dinner the next day with Em and Maggie.

That Alex was upstairs , laying on the bed , listening to his mobile disc-cassette player. Trying to mull over what he had shared with his Gypsy. His azure eyes popped oven when he felt Mr. Deltoid over him.

He lifted off the headphones and just looked back up at him.

_" So , she knows about your adventures in this country's prison system?"_

_" Yes , Sir. She overheard two little chickens clucking away about it. I couldn't let them construe her mind further. She had to be told."_

Mr. Deltoid sat at the young man's bedside.

_" It's not the whole story , Little-Alex."_

Alex ignored this statement.

_" I'll tell her when the time's right..We have all eternity after all..."_

He smiled , thinking of the kiss they shared.

_" Little Alex...why don't you tell her what happened to you in this very room..."_

Alex's eyes went wide for a moment and then he sat up.

"..No. I don't think anyone needs to know about that , Brother-Sir. It was a personal moment of glory. Just between me and a dead-man. "

Annie put down her magazine and lisntened against her wall. She was puzzled as to why Alex was talking to himself in such a way.

" So no one knows...not even Bernard..not even the late Georgie and Dim?.."

...

Downstairs , Our Gypsy was conversing with the two florescent hair'd sisters.

_" Oh , Alex was such a good little boy..He always stayed so close to me whenever we'd go to town."_

Em spouted off , and That Gypsy listened.

_" He was all ways so shy around people. I don't know why , but one late summer he came back from here and he was just so open and extroverted like he is now. Maggie did anything special happen that summer? "_

The other woman thought and then shook her head.

_" I don't believe so , but Gerard did start to act up that summer."_

Gypsy was trying to put all of this together.

...

_" So , he liked music too , did he? "_

Alex stared out the window , looking at the stars in the sky , making out the constellations of the season.

_" Yes , he introduced us. He played the classics for me all the time. He played it for all of us. But Berno and Gerry never cared for it. But I did...I loved the pictures that he put into my gulliver..when he told stories."_

Alex was holding back tears , for some reason known only to him. Perhaps they where tears of joy from the moment he realized he could be more than a mere man , or perhaps they were bitter , angry tears. Tears that thought that if a twisted sadist hadn't made him do the things he did , he might have a normal life. Only Alex knew what they were for,

_" So what did he have **you** do then?..."_

_"...He..trapped squirrels..and rabbits..from outside..he'd have them in here. "_

Deltoid just listened , as much as a figment could.

_" ...I remember he had a rabbit...lovely Ludwig van was playing on the disc player..."_

_..._

Em looked over at That Gypsy as her skillful hands started to peel an apple whilst she took a break from the work.

_" Gypsy , dear. If you don't mind me asking...Do you have any memories of your family?"_

The Gypsy jumped sligtly , cutting her thumb open from the mentioning of her own family.

_" Ow.."_

Em rushed over and put a paper-towel over it to stop the bleeding.

" Oh deary , I'm so sorry. I must have startled you! It's not big enough for stitches , Mag! Get a bandage out of the closet would you?"

Maggie ran down the hall and opened the closet and stopped for a moment. Seeing one of Alexander's stuffed Rabbits that he loved so much. She simply just stared as Em bellowed out.

" Mag!..Did you find it?"..

...

" _He liked Taxidermy.."_

_" Stuffing Animals?"_

_" Yes...He wanted to give me a little chore..to help me become a man.."_

That Alex's fists balled up , with excitement.

...

_" Maggie!..Is everything alright , Dear? "_

Aunt Maggie snapped out of it and gave her sister the bandages.

_" I-I'm sorry , Sis. The..taxidermy..it.."_

Em looked up at the stuffed , red-eyed , white furred rabbit on the top shelf in the closet.

_" Oh ..It's fine deary..He did love his hobbies didn't he?.."_

The two women went back into the kichen and tending to Our Gypsy's needs.

_" I bet your family isn't as queer as this one , Young Lady."_

Em chuckled and started to wrap up the cut.

_"..Everyone has their something , Missus."_

The young woman smiled , holding back tears herself. The very thought of her parents in this setting was enough to drive her to sobs. She couldn't do that to Alex , not here.

...

He remembered the snapping of cartilage , and the rasps following.

_"..I snapped their necks for him. Have you ever heard a rabbit , creech, Sir? It's so razdrezy , it shakes you to your core. A lovely , tingly shaking I felt. I wanted more. I wanted the power..the feeling of sheer zammechat dominance."_

Deltoid had vanished.

Annie was silently crying into her pillow.

She immediately rose up and opened one of the doors to her armorie. She dug through the clothes that were hanging to find an old garment and she inhaled it deeply , needing comfort..needing the scent of the one she had the deepest sorts of feelings for since she was a tiny child.

This material was the dress jacket of a young Alexander Delarge.

He was always doteful to her , he was always so kind , so understanding. No man understood her like her cousin Alex. He never saw her as a dumpy , overweight trainwreck that would never amount to anything because she wasn't pretty enough to get a husband and support a family of her own.

She remembered the kiss on the cheek he gave her. He'd kissed her at a funeral. How he must have loved her.

He was only with the stick-figure because she gave up what any common-tramp of today would give up. He can't be blamed , he's only a man.

...A man..he was no longer a boy and she was no longer a girl.

A blushing came to her cheeks.

She understood they were related , but she didn't care. She'd never tell her mother , or anyone for that matter , how much she loved her little Alex.

...

Alex whistled to himself as he trotted down the stairs and turned to see his mother bandaging up his Gypsy.

_" Whats all this then?.."_

Em looked at her son.

_ " Oh , She's just had a little accident son. I startled her while she was peeling an apple. " _

Startle.. Gypsy? How could anyone do something so absurd?

"_I'm fine , Alex. I won't need stitches or anything. It's just going to hurt for a long while." _

Annie trampled her way down the stairs and smiled when she saw Alex looking so lovingly at something or someone. She didn't care what it was. She only enjoyed looking at him with this intense look in his eyes.

" Well then , let me remedy , this hurting. M'lady.."

She saw him take a hand and kiss a bandaged bleeding thumb.

She could hear her mother's voice

.  
_" How romantic.." _

Annie ventured in further and she restrained herself from the sight of Alex , taking Gypsy's hand , kissing the wounded thumb.

_She's such a klutz , a stupid bimbo klutz._ Annie thought.

"_ So Alex , dear. Have you two set a date? "_

Em inquired.

That Alex spun Gypsy around as if they were dancing and embraced her from behind.

_" Not quite sure yet , Em. I do however have a slight bias to warm , balmy ,summery evenings. ..The azure sky.. at it's peak." _

Our Gypsy smiled a little at the scene that would never take place.

Maggie smiled and lightly batted her sister's arm.

_" She could wear a white potato-sack and still look heavenly. " _

Annie trampled back upstairs ,Even her own mother loved her more than she.

...

Back downstairs , Our Gypsy gave a soft yawn.

_" If you don't mind , everyone. I need to get to bed. It's been a rather long day. " _

Em nodded.

_ " It has darling , Have a nice rest." _

_" We'll be up in a moment , Gyps." _

That Alex nodded to her and she scampered up to the lavender room.

...

She heard sobbing and sniffling from Annie's room.

She knew those sounds , the sounds of a young broken spirit.

She walked towards the door and softly knocked on it.

_"..Annie.. ?..Are you alright?..May I come in?" _

The teenager shifted up and threw the jacket under her bed.

"..Y-Yes. Come in."

That Gypsy walked in slowly. The blackness of her dress contrasted with the red's , greens , and blues of Annie's sanctuary.

"_..I know you're hurting..and I know I'll never understand what you must be going through..I do understand..that..feeling alone is no picnic". _

Annie wiped her green eyes.

_"..But your father will die one day...you'll understand then."_

Gypsy simply looked foreward and shut her eyes.

_"..I won't because ..I don't know him..I really wanted too..but he just didn't see the merit." _

Annie tilted her head. Could it be? Little Miss Bimbo actually had some hardships?

_" My mother's the same too. You don't know how good you have it here , Annie. You have a Mom that loves you..this wonderful house away from everything. A family..that comes together for one another..cherish them. You have the luxury of never waking up , knowing that you'll never kiss your mother's face , or ..never feel the touch of her hands , brushing your hair... "_

She wiped a few tears from her own eyes.

_" Oh , I'm sorry. I promised myself I'd never cry while I was here." _

Annie couldn't believe it. She was just as messed up as the rest of them. But she seemed so frail and wispy. Why would her Little Alex choose her?

_"Well , I'd better get this make-up washed off."_

She stood and walked towards the door , and spyed several photos of Alex , taped to Annie's vanity.

She was beginning to put some pieces together.


	16. Hungry Like The Wolf

In the private bath of her's and that Alex.

Gypsy softly patted off her eyeliner and foundation. The little femme opened the medicine cabinet and reached for her tube of acne medication and sighed..she closed the cabinet and jumped at that Alex being behind her.

_" Did I startle you , Little Sis?.."_

That Alex spoke , gripping her wrist and yanked her back to him.

_" A bit , yes."_

The female replied as she turned her head to look at him. He gave a grin and softly bit at the bottom of her lip.

_" I still give you such a fright?..."_

_"You've done things that I had prayed to Bog that I'd never see..."_

_" So..the things I do..bother you then , Little Sis?.."_

_" No..the past is irrelevant..It's what you're GOING to do..that scares the living hell out of me.."_

He smiled and gripped the back of her hair. _"...Dobby.. Dobbity-Dobbity-Dobs...Wouldn't want things to get lack-a-daisy and stale now would we?.."_

The male had a wild look of sadistic curiosity on his face. _" Alex...what..whats wrong?.."_

_" I've had a lovly chat with .."_

_" Who?.."_

_The malchick that lives in my Gulliver.."_

Alex twisted the female's arm behind her back.

She would have gave a shriek if his hand wasnt over her tiny mouth.

_"...I'm a wolf pinned up in a cage , Little Sis. I can't take..this..domestic swivy-swill any longer...It's an infection thats creeping up my dermis and slowly into my Gulliver...We're going to leave tomorrow...You're going to tell Papsy and Em that you've got female troubles ...and that we need to head back to the city..Are we understood...My Little Sis?.."_

He took the pair of manicure sissors and held it to her neck and she gave a difficult nod. He released her and he gave a quick grab to her rear end.

_"...I know...deep inside your gulliver little sis...That you're longing to get out of here too...You know..I've done so much thinking about that lovly night...when you beat me.."_

He reached out and pulled off one of her false eyelashes , with a painfully slow pace. He placed it on his own eye.

_"...You were yourself..and not the droogy-clockwork I had hoped for...You have ...a beast inside you , Little Gypsy...My Goodness you were so beautiful when you swung the instrument at me..that look..in those peepers...It was as if I were looking into a lovly little mirror..."_

He started to sliently weep , smileing , tears rolling down his face...He sat on the bathroom rug and rolled into a ball and sobbed just a little. " I need to get out of here , Gypsy...I'm going to go ultra-violent on someone in this house if I don't..."

She finished undressing herself and takeing off her make-up and she sat that Alex up and wiped his face off , takeing her eyelash back.

_" We'll leave tomorrow Alex. I promise. We'll go back to our little world..and we'll be fine...Now...lets go to bed...okay?.."_

He latched onto her arm and she helped him up and out of his clothes and shuffled him to their bed. She tucked him in and went to her side of the bed. He griped her hand. He didnt say anything for a while until he whispered so quietly to her.

_"...I kidnapped your maidenhood,imprisoned you and even tried to brainwash you" He paused. "Why is it , Little Sis...that you take such good care of me?.."_

She thought for a moment and turned over to look at him.

_" ...Well..You and me...we're alike in a lot of ways..but..we're different too...Some Malchick from a long long time ago once said...That..."Everything has an equal and opposite reaction.." I think thats you and me...Equal and Opposite...I don't really think that anyone else could be more opposite of me...but yet..so ..fitting. It's like ...you're the part of me...that keeps me going..in way...When I'm with you , Alex...I feel like...I'm tough. Like...I'm royalty..."_

She scooted close to him.

_" Like..we're together in our own little universe...I know it's strange...but...I don't know.."_

He smiled and pulled her close to him , wrapping both arms around her..

_" I understand...My Gypsy."_

He gently traced a finger down her back ...

...

The sky was a muted aquamarine. Light had only befallen the farmhouse for only a mere hour.

If our Gypsy was anything she was an effiencent little worker mouse.

She and That Alex had devised a plan that night before drifting off to sleep.

They had come up with a way to leave and head back to London ; sans-parents.

That Gypsy had only one important task that morning.

Go down to the train station and perchase four tickets. Two tickets for the 8:00am train and two for the 2:00pm train.

While our Gypsy was out and about in the barely moveing town. That Alex was writeing a letter that would explain their absence. He had taken the liberty of calling a cab for himself , leaving the rental car for his mother and father. He put the letter on the fridge , and slung his and his traveling companions bags over his shoulders and gave one last look at the livingroom of the old farmhouse. He turned his eye to the stairs and saw Annie looking down at him.

_" You're leaving us , Cousin?"_

_" Yes , Annie. We've got to be going. Gypsy's come down with a terrible stomach flu. She needs to be home."_

_"Do you" Annie hesitated " Do you really love her , Cousin?"_

_" Now now , Annie. You know you're the only girl I could ever love." He smiled and gave a wink to her."_

She smiled back and almost trampled down the stairs to hug him.

_" No , Little Sis. Best not wake the folks. " He blew a kiss to her and waved_

_" Goodbye , Alex " She whispered_

_" Goodbye , My Annie."_

He smiled and walked out the door. As he walked to his taxi his gave a horrible sinister grin. As if a child had just gotten away with a terrible lie.

...

The ride back was dull and dreary , neither of them said one thing to each other.

That Gypsy felt eyes on her. She was trying to dedeuce what they were thinking.

_" Oh what an adorable little couple.."_

_" How sweet they're together like this..."_

_" They make a very handsome couple."_

_" I wonderr if they're honey-mooning."_

She smiled a little. If they only knew what they done.

When the train stopped. That Alex surprizingly held her hand as they walked through the station together. He even more surprizingly made a few jokes and made her laugh. As they made their way home , that Gypsy noted the first hints of spring. The flowers that had sprung up while they were away. That Gypsy loved the color of the daffodils. She followed her leader up the steps and made a sound of surprize and dropped her bags once the second they were in the apartment he wraped his arms around her and dove his mouth onto her neck , like some sort of octopus.

She thought now was as good a moment as ever to speak with him

_" Alex..We're...open with each other on a level...I..I've told you details about **my** past.."_

He ceased his ministrations and looked up at her.

_"..Can you please..tell me...what happened with you..and your uncle?"_

He took her arm and sat her down in one of the vulgar-shaped chairs in his livingroom.

_"...Well ..He laid the foundation..so to speak. He taught ol'Alex..how to properly snuff things , y'know the old ultra-violence.."_

That Gypsy looked foreward , she could tell that he had been wanting to tell this to someone.

_"...As you heard before...It was my task to snap the necks of the rabbits and squrriels that he caught , so he stuff them. He taught me the different ways...the ways that would hurt the least...I larned from that and did the opposite and I discovered that...I loved the feeling of takeing the karoovy out of something.."_

Settled back into her chair , and looked out on the balcony , noticeing that the crow she had left food for was back. She stood and fetched a slice of bread from the kichen and threw it on the balcony..

_" What might you be doin' that for , Little Sis? "_

She smiled back at him.

_" I'm leaving food for Tchaikovsky, the crow that comes and sits on the balcony."_

That Alex returned the smile and stood behind her , takeing her tiny manicured hand and planted a kiss upon it.

_" Thats what you are.."_ He whispered.

_" Hm? "_ she looked up at him confused.

_" You're like Tschikovsky...sugary..and graceful with each movement.."_

She just closed her eyes and leaned back against him , watching the crow eat the food she had let out.


	17. A Sliver Platter

Since That Gypsy had been so good , she was allowed an afternoon out with an old school-friend.

" Goodness , Gypsy it's been ages. How close are you to completeing your degree? "

" Oh I'm actually graduating in the summer."

" How lovly! So..is it true? The rumors I've heard about you shacking with a boy?"

Our Gypsy put down her fork and took her gaze off of her salad.

" A boy?.."

" Yes , don't act like you don't know..People have seen you out with him..you're quite the lucky one..A handsome man , taking you out and buying you clothes and such. Must be fun."

Fun..yes , it was such a lovly time , killing , seeing people's organs and blood spill out everywere.

" Well , yes he is an interesting person."

" So you've been out of town , yes? How was your little skip-flip to the country?"

" It was , alright. A funeral can't be expected to be much of anything."

...

That Gypsy thought back to the morning that her and that Alex left.

Just as she was loading the bags into the cab , she felt someone watching her.

She turned to see Gerry watching her. What she did not know , was that he had a knife hidden in his back pocket.

So many years Gerry had put up with this family mocking him , makeing him feel a little less important than dirt. He wanted to put them in their place. Make them all see he was someone to remember.

Gerry steped towards our Gypsy and spoke to her.

" You're..leaving?"

" Yes , I'm not feeling so well , Alex feels that it would be best for us to go back home."

Then suddendly Gerry inquired.

" Why do you love him?.."

That Gypsy was taken back by such an out of the blue question.

" Thats such a complex word , Gerry. I can't explain it in the little amount of time I have."

Gerry stepped very close to her.

" Then just tell me why you let him fuck you."

Our Gypsy's copper eyes went wide and she gave a sharp slap to the male leaning in.

" I don't know whom you speak to like that , but you will not speak to me in such a way. You are better than that Gerry , I know you are. "

Gerry shoved her lightly.

" How would YOU know? You have everything! A townhouse in the city , a lover , the adoration of a family that I was BORN into , that won't even give ME the time of day! How could you know ME?"

Gypsy straightend herself up.

" Because when it comes down to it , you and I are the same."

Gerry fought tears , how dare this little tart patronize him.

Unbeknownst to the two outside , a watchful , azure eye was observing them. The tiers beneath it smirked when it saw That Gypsy scold Gerry.

" How the hell can WE be the SAME?"

" Because my family hates me too!"

All four eyes that were on her went wide with astonishment.

" My pa and my em...Used to just..scream at me..telling me that I was an accident..that I didn't matter to them..that they were just going to pretend that I was never born...that they were just gonna see me as a little devotchka that just lived there...like I never came out of my em or anything.."

Gerry looked away for a moment. He looked back at her and smiled.

Gypsy blunk , she had forgotten , she wanted to make him smile just once , and she had done that.

Gerry leaned in and whispered to her , something that she did not share with that Alex , she would never tell another living being what was whispered to her that day.

...

That Gypsy played with the dangling hoop that graced her ears.

" Gypsy.."

Our lady looked to her companion.

" I asked you if you would like to go shopping."

She quickly sat up.

" Oh , of course , Sonietta. Lets go."

...

Two people watched the two females as they made there way home.

These people were not policmen , they were not even supposed to be living.

" There she is..I don't know who that other devotchka is.."

" That don't matter..We'll still have fun...Wait until they seperate..You take the shorthair , I'll take the other.."

" H-He's gonna kill us if we give him the chance , y'know.."

" Then we won't , Pete."

" I should have never ever come to you..I feel like I've betrayed him.."

" Look..You like this dama...You think you can treat her better , yea?"

" Yeah..I can..I know I can.."

Pete just sat and watched that Gypsy , and flinched just a bit when the car started.

He saw that Gypsy come into closer view and as soon as she bid her good friend goodnight , and as if he were operating on manual he leaped out of the car and siezed her.

...

That Alex saw that it was getting dark. He told That Gypsy to be home long before now.

He sighed , putting his paper down. Such a strange detvotchka she was.

He sliped on his coat and made his way down to his car in the lot.

He felt something was a miss, he was alarmed to see a rather crudely written note attached to his steering wheel.

" Brother , if you want to see your devotchka in one piece ever again , You will come to the old hospital. You know the one. Bring money." - Pete.

Oh that little bratty of his. He was begining to really aggrivate him. It made him smile , he now saw him self as a patriarch , giving more affection to one of his children than the other , and the other acting out to get attention. Oh what a burden he had to bear.

He started his car and drove off , not in any sort of a hurry. He was in a demeanor that one would have while running an errand.

...

" You do know he's going to kill you , Billy." The female said bluntly as she was tied rather clichely to a wheelchair.

" And props on the chair , This is something I could never think of escapeing in , in all my years..Bravo...Bravo.." She had learned so much from Alex. Before she never would have said a thing , now from being his pupil she learned to get inside the enemy's head and make them self distruct.

The hairy male came at her while Pete simply just watched.

" Shut your mouth. You think you're really somethin' don't cha? A little pretty bird like you...I bet you get everything handed to you on a silvery platter.."

Oh that was it , she was so tired of people assumeing she had everything , when she had nothing , and everything she had she had to work for. It could have happened to anyone really. But Billy just had too much of a tally against him. The fact he didnt even remember her just made her simmer all that more.

A slender knee came up and nailed him right where it should have. She stood up and slammed her bound form into him when he went down , whimpering like a pup.

She looked down at him and spoke.

" You really think all this time I've spent with Alex , I've not learned anything from him? You're just as stupid as you look , Billy-boy".

She leant down and bit his neck and a yowling scream came from his mouth.

" PETE!..GAHH She's crazy! Get 'er off of me!"

Pete easily lifted the tiny woman off of his new leader. She strugged and attempted to nail Pete the same way but he had a arm around her legs.

" You won't be spared either , Pete. If you have any sense in your gulliver you'll leave now before.."

...

She was interupted by a pair of bright lights and a loud horn.

"..That happens.." She smiled on the inside. She knew he wasn't there to save her , but she still pretended that he was , and it made her feel just a tiny bit warm inside.

Pete's knees were knocking together as a tiny form steped so slowly , almost gravely out of the automoblie.

" Welly Well well..Here we are again. This is becoming quite tiresome Pete..I'm not to call you Petey any longer..because it seems you've jumped ship on me. Now..how should papa settle this?..."


	18. Secret Drawer

( I just wanted to post a little epilogue to our current arc. I was going to save this for the next chapter but I think this would tie things up neatly for the time being.)

That Alex's eyes opened. It was but a dream.

The memory of Gerry's question to Gypsy , the hope of Gypsy's friends being jelous of her and the fear that Billy and Pete would eventually find him and defeat him. Everything was tangling up and festering inside of his head.

He had turned to the side , to see his Gypsy sleeping soundly beside her in their apartment. They had arrived home yesterday and they were both tired from the trip. It was almost midday and she still slept. She had been through so much in the past week. She needed her rest. He watched her turn over and he slid down to look at her sleeping face.

So peaceful , He thought.

He envied her in that way. Being able to be at peace , never having to slooshy things to feel at ease. She just was.

He stood , pulling up his pajama bottoms. He walked into the kichen to get something to drink when he saw a laundry basket on the couch. He recalled he had made her leave so adruptly. He walked over to the basket and looked through it , finding a pair of yellow panties that had her name stiched in the back. He held the undergarments to his nostrils and inhaled the scent of the clean laundered lingiere. He took them back into the bedroom with him and placed them in his side table drawer. If she were to ever break his privacy and look in this drawer , she'd find all sorts of things that belonged to her. Her grade cards , musical composistions she had wrote , Even a tiny botle of perfume she had claimed she'd lost. This was his secert , his private shrine to the very being he envied more than anyone. His beast , his clockwork.

" Old habits die hard , don't they little Alex? I'd dare say you're even starting to develop some new ones."

" I only look at her as my rabbit."

" Then tell me , Alex-Boy...Tell me why you dream of her..and whisper her name when you reach your point when you're in the shower..."

The ever perceptive crept up and got into Alex's ear.

" I bet she might do the same when she reaches hers.."

Alex shurgged off the man and just looked at that Gypsy.

Of course she does...What woman wouldn't?

He slid back down into the covers next to his clockwork.

She stirred for a breif moment , she saw him removeing his pajama bottoms and sliding back into bed. He saw the whites of her eyes and smiled , slideing in and scooting close to her.

Their bodies touched , his leg hair bristled just ever so slightly against her smooth and waxed ones. If she were one to show him her desires she'd shiver.

"..Hello-Hello." He whispered.

" Hello-Hello." She replied.

" What time is it?.." She yawned and blunk as an arm went around her.

" Time for more sleep , Little Sister. " He smiled and playfully wrapped the other arm around her and moved her form ontop of his with a boyish grunt.

" I don't think you want to sleep , Alex. " The female looked to him, She could feel the evidence beneath her. As she shifted her yellow pajama top rubbed against his bare top half.

" Ah , She reads me like a book she does.." He put his nose to hers and smiled , trying to ignore a grinning in the corner.

And watched them , never stopping his grinning.


	19. Groovin

Wow! Sorry for the long absence guys! School and Christmas attacking me just kinda gobbled up my life! I'm so happy to be getting back to this story. I love writing it hopefully as much as you enjoy reading it!

* * *

She always clung to him in her sleep. He would always tolerate it for a breif while before turning over , after rocking her back into her previous resting place. Sleep was all they seemed to do as of late.

It was that Gypsy that made it out of the white plushy kingdom that they had been inhabiting for the past three days.

She turned the shower on and stripped her alabaster body of it's pajamas. She leaned her weary body against the black tile of the shower. Her cropped blonde hair embraced it.

It was Sunday...She remembered a very old song that she liked. It was by a group that was aligned in the "mo-town" genre. She softly sung it's lyrics.

_ " Groovin'...On a Sunday Afternoon...Really~ Couldn't get away too soon..."_

She smiled..

_" I can't imagine anything thats better , the world is ours whenever we're together..Their ain't no place I'd like to be instead , Groovin~.."_

Her voice was so pleasant. She rarely used it this way.

It was a private ,secret treasure of hers.

She inhaled and smelled ciggrette smoke. He was awake. He had been smokeing little bits during their bed vacation. She exhaled and ceased her singing , she continued washing herself and opened the shower door and jumped just a bit.

He was sitting on the toilet , not using it , just sitting there.

_"..How the bloody **hell** did you move without me hearing you?.."_

_" Come now , Little Sis. You rememeber my teachings. I told you.."_

She spoke in unison with him , rembering.

_" Minimal bodies make minimal sounds"._

He had not even bothered putting on his pajama bottoms , he was just in his underwear.

She put a towel around her naked self.

_ " I never properly thanked you , for being so wonderful to my parents and my sideshow attraction of a family. "_ He stood and walked towards her.

She rubbed an eye and shook her head

_ " Alex ,we must have done that at least 10 times this weekened."_

He chuckled. He simply took her demure chin in his hand and kissed her.

Nothing was lewd or perverted about it , it was a geniune , kiss. _" Thank you , My Little Sister. "_ She smiled just a little up at him.

_"..I didnt really have much of a choice. ".._

He laughed and turned to walk out of the bathroom , scratching his rear as he did so.

Inside he was still just an immature boy.

After she had propperly rolled , dried her hair , and dressed herself.

She sat herself down on the organ's seat that was in the sex museam of a living room. She played a gentle tune , while Alex read his sunday paper. They had eaten breakfast already.  
Mr. Deltoid was watching that Alex , from the kichen.

" ..Ah this is exactly what your dear , parents wanted for you , Alex-boy. "  
That Alex did not reply.

"...A quiet sunday afternoon..with your little chickadee over there. "

The imaginary man walked over to her.

" She really is something special isnt she? ..Talented , introverted , not a bad cook...almost as intelligent as you..Why is it that you haven't talked to her about your future together?.."

That Alex still said nothing , but looked at him.

" You do want one don't you?...Who knows what kind of..nasty deviants there are out there..willing to just..take her from you..You do start back to work tomorrow , you wont be around to protect her as much.."

The imaginary man sat beside of that Gypsy.

It was visibly upsetting to that Alex.

The man who wasn't really there bent his head down to look at her bosom.

" Just look at **that** , so firm and young...but you already know all of that don't you?...Because_ I_ do too."

Mr. Deltoid reached a hand on her lap and traced it upward.

That Alex threw his paper down and shouted.

**_"STOP TOUCHING HER!"_**

That Gypsy turned around.

_"..What on earth is the matter?"_

That Alex looked forward and saw no one beside of her. He shook his head..

She looked to him.

_" Is it that man..that lives in your head again?"_

_" Yes..He was..touching you...I dont like it..when other malchicks touch you..especially older ones..like** him.**"_

That Gypsy gave a small smile.

This pleased her. She patted the space next to her.

He took it and looked over at her. How could she be so calm?

She took his hand and positioned it at a C# and D# keys

She took her own and set it on the F# Bb keys.

The combination was a an uplifting sound.

_" Sometimes music ...cancels out all the darkness..Thats how I get through the day. For all thats happened to me...to us...I know that at the end of the day...I have music.." _

She acted like she was going to say something else but she quickly dismissed it. She started to play the very tune she was singing in the shower this morning and he started to sing with her music.

_ " Groovin' Down a clouded , avenue..Doin' , Anything we like to do."_

She took a verse , to his sudden surprize.

_".Theres always lots of things that we can see..We can be anyone we'd like to be"_

He took the next line

_".. all those happy people we could meet just groovin."_

They sung the previously heard chorus together. Smileing at each other. While she played the interlude they spoke.

_" You know this song , Alex?".._

He nodded just looking at her in sheer astonishment.

_" Yeah , I like them old songs. Simpler time , eh?"_

_" Here comes the bridge~"_

He closed his eyes and sung the next few words.

_" We'll keep on spending sunny days this way."_ He sung as he leaned against her.

_ " Were gonna talk and laugh our time away."_ she spouted , he looked up at her.

_" I feel it coming closer , day by day"_ She lean her head against him and they looked to each other , singing the last parts of their bridge together.

" Life would be extacy , you and me endlessly , groov-"

He ended the song prematurely by shocking her right out of her skin.

He was hugging her. It was quite the sight. Mr. Deltoid looked onward at them ,then looking up at the bust of Calligula , he spoke to it.  
" I think he learned this from **me **, personally. "..

" Maybe he learned that perverted sexual charisma from**_ you_** , old boy.."

* * *

The song that Gypsy and Alex sing during this Chapter is called " Groovin " by The Young Rascals. It was released in 1967. It's a really really good song that describes the things that these two want out of life I think. Give it a listen! :D


	20. Swan Song part 1

It had been a few months since anything really happened. That Gypsy was starting to give piano lessons to a few children. She needed something to do and the extra coin wasn't bad.

Alex's pay was far sufficient enough for the both of them to live comfortably on.

The children were always gone by the time that Alex got home.

That Alex loved his coming home routine. He'd enter down the long white hallway , hearing his Gypsy play music for him , smelling the dinner she had made for them both. He'd of course always delight in seeing her face when he entered the living room. She would finished and then spring up to hug him. He'd always wreck of ciggarettes but she didn't care.

" Did you give good lessons today , My Little Sister? " He said as he would put away his breifcase and suit jacket.

" I did , Johnny's getting quite good. I believe he's the only one that shows promise. The rest just want to play because their mothers want them to. " She shook her head , her white danding hoops went with her head's movements.

The purple jumpsuit she wore fluttered across the room with her as she went to take dinner out of the oven.

" So , how was work? ..Did you arrest any troubled youths this day? " She grined , feeding him a bit of carrot from the pan of pork-chops she had made.

He bit down on the carrot and smiled. " Yes , quite a few actually. I had to changed m'shirt because of all the red-kroovy that came out them when I beat them into submission". He grinned. He so loved his job. He got to use ultra-violence legally , on a daily basis. He really could do no better.

Just as she went to kiss him , the telephone rang. She was the closest to it so she picked up the white , french-style phone that occupied their livingroom.

" Hello? "

End of Chapter.


End file.
